What I've Done
by dm's princess
Summary: Sequel to Unexpected. Draco and Hermione are happily married to one another with their children. They've overcome a lot together until this.
1. The Quidditch Match

**A/N: Ok everyone this is the Sequel to _Unexpected. _It really doesn't matter if you read this first or not. It might make a little more sense though to read _Unexpected_ first. R&R please. **

**Happy Reading!**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Chapter 1**

**The Quidditch Match**

Four years had passed since the night that Hermione had seen Draco off on the top of the roof of Hogwarts. Less than a month after Draco had fled Hogwarts the War had begun. Hermione joined Harry and Ron and fought alongside them.

She only lasted four weeks into the war, Hermione had to stop fighting because of her pregnancy. She was taken to Number Twelve Grimwauld Place where she had to stay until her child was born.

When she arrived with the Order members her first night Hermione's heart had nearly quit on her. When she walked through the door there he stood. Six foot nine, in all black, staring at her with sparkling eyes.

"Draco!" She screamed running to him.

He crushed her into him hugging her as close to him as physically possible. Hermione wept onto his shoulder and made vigorous love to him until early dawn.

_Flashback:_

Throughout the next eight months Hermione's belly grew, she became more weak and emotional. Finally one morning when she was eating breakfast with Remus Lupin and Molly Weasley her water broke.

"Ok men out of here! Ginny! Tonks! In here help me now!" Molly had shouted throwing all of the men out of the kitchen.

"Molly she can't do this on the kitchen floor! Take her up to her room! Someone tell Draco!" Lupin hollered helping Hermione up from her chair and carrying her up to her bedroom.

Four painful, stressful hours later Hermione lay against her pillow exhausted with not one, but two tiny babies beside her. A boy and a girl. She softly stroked their baby hairs staring at them in awe.

"Congratulations," Ginny whispered to her as Hermione watched her babies lull into sleep.

Hermione to weak to even speak smiled at Ginny then she too fell asleep. Draco had burst into the room at four in the morning with Neville.

"_Shh Malfoy! She's exhausted, she's probably still sleeping!" _Neville hissed.

"I don't care I want to see her and the baby now!" He turned on a light and his eyes met the surprising sight of Hermione laying on the bed with two babies beside her.

His jaw dropped.

"Hermione... you had... _twins!_" He said in awe.

She nodded tiredly. Draco rushed over grinning. He looked at the babies then at her. He quickly kissed her on the lips. Slowly Neville left the room unnoticed by either of them.

"Oh... good job baby... can-can I see them?" He asked excitedly looking down at the babies.

Hermione smiled and sat up in the bed. She picked up her baby boy and handed it to Draco.

"Here's your son." She said smiling.

Draco's eyes widened as he took his baby from her arms. He stared down into his pale, chubby face. He looked like an angel. Draco's heart started racing.

"Oh... wow." He murmured pulling the baby closer to him.

"And this is your daughter," Hermione explained pulling up the second baby.

"I've named her Ava..." Hermione said.

"Let me hold her." Draco said excitedly passing his son back to Hermione.

Draco craddled his daughter in his arms and stared down at her in even more awe. She was beautiful, precious, a princess. Draco's heart swelled and suddenly he had the urge, even though she couldn't speak, give this baby whatever her little heart desired.

Draco looked at Hermione and cried out exasperated. Hermione smiled weakly.

"I'm so tired Draco."

"Can I take them downstairs.?"

Hermione looked fearful.

"Oh I don't know Draco-"

"Please Hermione just to show everyone!" He was head over heels in love with his children and over the hill excited.

"Oh alright." Hermione said painfully.

"Have you named our son?" He asked taking him from Hermione.

She shook her head.

"I have an idea."

"What is it?"

"Dante."

Draco seemed to ponder this for a moment then looked at her grinning.

"I love it. It means enduring is Latin does it not?"

She nodded.

"It does."

He grinned.

"I love you so much." He whispered leaning in and kissing. Then he turned off the light and left the room with the children bundled in his arms.

- - - - - - - -

Hermione spent almost everyday the following month in bed with Ava and Dante. Or with Draco. Finally she began walking around Number Twelve Grimwauld Place with the babies.

Harry came for a short week to see her and the babies.

"I cannot believe that you had children." Harry said in awe watching her rock Ava in her arms.

Hermione smiled.

"How is everything going Harry? Nobody would tell me when I was pregnant because they feared I was too sensitive to know anything. And now that I'm a new mother they think that I should be sheltered from it all and just worry about Ava and Dante. Draco hardly tells me anything."

Harry sighed.

"I kind of feel the same."

"Harry I'm still the same person. I'm still Hermione. Now tell me!"

He sighed again.

"There's been a lot of deaths... but more Death Eaters then Order memebers."

She nodded.

"Truthfully I think the war may be coming to an end. Maybe by the new year."

"Really?"

He nodded.

"Hopefully."

- - - - - - - - - -

Harry was right. Two months after he'd visited Hermione and her children he faced and battled Voldemort once and for all. Voldemort fell for the second time. But this time for good.

Celebrations larger than when Voldemort had vanished the first time took place all throuout Great Britain and carried on until mid Feburary.

Hermione and Draco left Number Twelve Grimwauld Place and moved into his manor. His father had died in the war and his mother had moved to France to live in their vacation house.

As soon as they had moved into the house Hermione discovered that she was pregnant again. Draco seemed to be as pleased with this news as he was when Voldemort had been defeated.

They once again began preparing for the coming baby. Dante and Ava turned a year old. Harry married Ginny and settled down in a house close to the Burrow. Ron dated off and on, but now had been dating Lavender Brown, his Hogwarts sweetheart, for almost a year now.

In December Hermione gave birth to her third child, another son named Adrian, it had been a wonderful Christmas gift. Draco had also asked her to marry him. She'd agreed.

That had all been four years ago today. Ava and Dante were three years old, Adrian nearly two and Draco and Hermione were married living in Malfoy Manor with their three children.

Draco joined the professional Quidditch team the Britain Bullets last season and was now preparing for his upcoming and second season of professonial Quidditch.

_End of Flashback. Present:_

Hermione Malfoy sat up leisurely in her bed. She stretched out her arms, the silk sheets that had been wrapped around her body fell to her waist revealing her naked chest and torso.

The curtains to the windows of her bedroom had been drawn back and beams of sunlight were pouring into the bedroom hitting her newly awoken sensitive pupils.

Groaning a yawn she noticed a lily laying beside her on her husband's deserted pillow. Beneath the white flower lay a piece of parchment.

Hermione picked up the paper, unfolded it then flattened it out to read its inscription:

_Hermione,_

_You look so beautiful when you're sleeping._

_I left early this morning._

_I'll see you and the kids at the match today._

_I can't wait to see you awake._

_Love, Draco_

Hermione rolled her eyes, but smiled. Her husband was _so_ romantic. Pettily she got up from her king sized bed and walked to her closet to begin getting dressed for the day.

She emerged from the closet several minutes later in a solid forest green sundress. She went to her vanity and applied make-up then used her wand to scrunch her hair prettily.

Just as instantly as she had finished her hair two of her three children came bounding into the bedroom shouting. Hermione turned around to see Dante and Ava running about the room waving fake wands at one another.

"Here take that!" Ava cried pretending to send a spell at her twin brother.

"Oh yeah?" Dante called.

"Take this Ava!"

He made some sound effects with his mouth as he pretended to send a spell zooming at Ava. Ava pretended to get hit in the chest and she tumbled to the floor landing in a heap. Hermione smiled watching them.

"Have you eaten breakfast?" She asked them.

"Yes." They said in unision, Ava standing up from her fake fall.

"Olga gave us Lucky Charms!" Dante said excitedly.

Hermione smiled. Her childrens' nanny, a tall, red haired, German woman named Olga was a squib. She enjoyed Muggle things, such as food. She constantly introduced Muggle dishes to the family, many Hermione was familar with. \

Draco however didn't exactly loved them. But he put up with it, with a smile. He did however share the children's appreciation for Olga's ultimate favorite. The breakfast cereal Lucky Charms. He loved them.

"Did you see your Daddy this morning?" Hermione asked standing up from her vanity.

"Yes!" Ava squealed.

"Mummy! Mummy! Mummy!" She squealed again running over and grabbing onto Hermione's dress.

"Yes love?"

"Daddy says I get to go to his Quibbititch match today!" Ava cried stumbling on the word 'Quidditch'

"That's right darling. Now you go and find your prettiest dress to where to his match." Hermione told her.

Ava squealed excitedly and ran out of the room with her fake wand. Dante sprinting after her. Hermione left the bedroom as well and walked down the hallway towards the childrens' Nursery.

When she entered Olga was in the corner of the massive room leaning over a crib. Hermione walked up to the crib that contained her two year old son Adrian. Olga grinned when she saw Hermione.

"Guud morning Mizzuz," Olga said in her thick German accent.

"Good morning Olga. How is Adrian?"

"He's velly well Mizzuz. I gave him hez bottle zis mornin' and he zeems much betta. Much stronga."

Adrian had been born premature and he was somewhat of a weak baby. Hermione stroked Adrian's soft skin and his flawless blond locks. He was exactly identical to his father.

Adrian began making sweet baby cooing sounds and Hermione's heart swelled with love. She rubbed his soft, warm, belly and bent over the crib to kiss his alabaster skin. Adrian squealed with delight and gripped some of Hermione's scrunched hair in his tiny fists.

"Mummy!" Ava suddenly cried.

She was suddenly by Hermione's side and yanking on the him her dress.

"Yes love?" Hermione asked turning away from Adrian to Ava.

"I cannot find my dress!" She yelled exasperated stapping her foot.

Hermione stared at her imagining that this was exactly how Draco must have been as a child. Stamping his foot, spoiled and got everything his greedy little heart desired.

Ava was spoiled. It was no secret. Dante however was mature like Hermione. Ava on the other hand was always in trouble whether it be at home or at public.

"Ask one of the house elves Ava." Hermione told her.

Ava fled the room in a hurry to discover where her missing dress had ended up.

"I'm taking the children to Draco's match today." Hermione told Olga.

"Yez Meester haz alweady told me Mizzuz."

"You'll be alright with Adrian?"

"Of course Mizzuz, have a lovely day wiz your cheeldrin!"

Hermione left the Nursery and helped Ava and the house elves locate Ava's missing dressing. Hermione used her wand and preformed

'_Accio'_

To retrieve the dress. Ava and Dante squealed with delight watching Hermione use her wand and watching the dress zoom through the air then land in Ava's arms.

At ten till one Hermione gathered her children and they flooed to the Quidditch Stadium. Ava and Dante enjoyed going to Quidditch matches more than Hermione did. Even though her husband played it it was an utter bore to her.

Almost immediately as they arrived a swarm of reporters from the _Daily Prophet_ and other papers swamped Hermione adn the children begging for interviews and statements.

"Please Mrs. Malfoy tell us is Draco ready for the new season!"

"Will he be Quidditch Captain this year?"

"How's Draco's arm from last season?"

Quickly several broad tall wizards ran to Hermione and began pushing aside the reporters. Hermione hurriedly led Dante and Ava away from the commotion. They hurried up to their box seats and found Harry sitting up there grinning.

"Hello Hermione!" He yelled happily.

Hermione grinned and waved at him. She moved across the seats and hugged him.

"I didn't know that you would be coming today." She said happily.

"Draco sent me a ticket by owl last night."

"Oh."

"Did you get swarmed by those greedy reporters?" Harry asked her disgustedly.

"Yes." She said huffing.

Being married to a professional Quidditch player and being best friends with the wizard that had saved all of the Wizarding World had made Hermione into a quite talked about celebrity.

"Uncle Harry!" Dante shouted.

"Yes?" Harry said grinning boyishly down at Dante.

"Look at this!" He held out his fake wand.

"Your mum bought you a wand? But you're too young." Harry said taking the wand from Dante's palm.

As soon as he held it it squeaked loudly and turned into a block of cottage cheese. Dante and Ava roared in laughter at seeing Harry's surprised face.

"Oh one of them fake ones eh? Did you get this from Fred or George?"

"George!" Ava squealed.

Harry grinned then began to tickle her. Ava screamed in laughter trying to get away. Hermione smiled then looked away picking up a program for the the match. The program had pictures of all the players of the Britain Bullets and the opposing team the Chudely Cannons, Ron's ultimate favorite team.

Suddenly the crowds in the stands began to roar excitedly. The referee had just entered the Quidditch Pitch. He flew into the air and began announcing the players. Draco, seeker, was the last to be called. The stands roared in cheers.

"Yay! Go Daddy!" Ava hollered.

"Yes!! Go Dad!" Dante roared.

The match began with the Chudely Cannons scoring two points right of the bat. The Britain Bullet fans were yelling and swearing angrily raising their fists in the air. Harry hollered like a maniac and Dante and Ava began repeating everything and motion he did.

"You son of a bitch!" Harry roared seeing a Chudley Cannon player punch a Britain Bullet in the arm making him release the Quaffle.

"You son of a bitch!" Dante hooted.

"DANTE!" Hermione screamed.

He looked sheepishly at his mother. Harry hadn't noticed a thing he was so into the game.

"Don't ever say anything like that again!" She roared at her son.

Dante looked away sneering. She rolled her eyes. Indeed the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. The continued with the Britain Bullets scoring four points then the Cannons scoring another one.

"Draco needs to catch the snitch now! Before the Cannons get another point!" Harry shouted passionately to Hermione who couldn't have given a rats ass about the outcome of the game.

"Come on Draco!" Harry shouted.

"Go Daddy! Go!" Ava cried.

"GO DAD!" Dante hollered.

Hermione closed her eyes and rubbed her temples in aggrivation.

"LOOK!" Harry shouted to the kids pointing.

Draco had dove at a staggering angle. His arm was stretched out and the small gold fluttering snitch was mere inches from his grasp.

"Speed up!" Harry called.

He did. And caught the snitch in his right hand powerfully. The stadium erupted in cheers and applause. Draco flew up and parked his broom right above the box seats. He jumped down from his broom and landed right in front of Hermione.

Hermione smiled and stood up. They hugged and kissed. The stadium roared even louder. Hermione pulled away quickly.

"You're disgusting Draco," she said pushing him away.

Truer words had never been said. He stood before her sweat and dirt all over her face, his Quidditch robes stained and sweaty as well.

"Gross go clean up," she muttered.

Draco grinned and winked at her.

"DAD!" Dante roared running over to them.

"You were AWESOME!"

Draco picked him up and smiled.

"Thank you son. Where's my princess?"

"Here Daddy!" Ava said desperately pulling at Draco's robes.

Draco picked her up in his other hand and held them both in his arms.

"You guys want to fly?"

"YES!" They shouted in unision.

"Oh Draco-"

"I'll take good care of them." Draco assured Hermione jumping onto his broom and zooming off down to the field where loads of fans and reporters were.

"Lets go get some lunch Hermione." Harry suggested.

"They can meet us up there."

"Oh alright." Hermions said feeling slightly jealous of Draco getting the children all to himself.

Harry and Hermione left the stadium together and apparated to Diagon Alley. They went to a cafe and sat down together.

"How've you been?"

"Well. You?"

Harry grinned.

"Ginny's pregnant."

_"What_!?" Hermione shouted spiller her drink on her lap.

Harry laughed and preformed a cleaning spell on her pants.

"Thanks. But when?"

"This morning she told me."

"Ron-"

"Don't worry I'll tell him... I'm REALLY excited Hermione."

"Oh congratulations Harry!"

"Thanks. I just watch you and Draco and I'm jealous. I want a big family like you have. Maybe more than you have. And Ginny's use to that and she wants it too."

"How many kids are you planning?"

"Six."

"Wow."

He laughed.

"You should owl Draco and the kids." Harry suggested.

"Good point."

Quickly she scribbled a note on a napkin and sent it with an owl perched on a railing outside. Less than half an hour later Draco walked through the door in robes and clean as a whistle.

Ava was on his shoulders and Dante walking by his side talking excitedly up at Draco. A few people cheered when he walked through the door and he nodded curtly at them, some looked puzzled and whispered amongst one another.

"Draco over here!" Harry shouted.

He spotted Harry and Hermione and walked towards them. He lifted Ava off of his shoulders and sat her down in her chair.

"Good game mate." Harry said smiling.

"Thank you." Draco said shaking Harry's hand firmly.

"How are you my love?" He asked sexily bending down and kissing Hermione on her lips.

"Fine." She replied fluttering her eyelids up at him.

He narrowed his eyes knowingly at her, smirked and winked.

"Are ya'll ready now?" A young waitress asked them coming up to their table.

"Firewhisky." Draco said.

"Draco, it's three in the afternoon."

"Hermione I've just won a Quidditch match."

She rolled her eyes.

"Firewhisky," he repeated to the waitress.

"Same." Harry said.

"Butterbeer for them," Hermione said motioning to the kids, "and I'll have a glass of wine I suppose."

Their lunch was spent mostly of Harry and Draco reviewing about the game.

"Oh Hermione, we have to go to a party this Friday night." Draco told her.

"For what?"

"For the Quidditch team. And _no kids allowed._ Just adults. Players and their wives/girlfriends."

"Oh. Where at?"

"We'll be getting an owl tomorrow with the invitation tomorrow."

"Alright."

After they finished their lunch it was close to dinner time.

"Hey would ya'll like me to take the kids for the night?" Harry asked smirking.

"Cause ya know Ginny loves them_._ Ya'll could have the night to yourselves."

"Yes." Draco answered quickly.

Harry chuckled. Hermione said goodbye to her children and kissed them. When Harry led them to the fireplace of the restraunt and flooed them to his house Hermione and Draco flooed back to the manor.

"Well well well, a night to ourselves." Draco said sexily closing in on Hermione.

"Yes I think I'll take a bubble bath." She said and began to walk away.

"You certainly will not. You will lay down naked on that rug right there and let me make vigorous love to you."

Hermione blushed crimson.

"What about Olga?"

"I'll put a shielding and silencing spell up." He said wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to his hard body.

Hermione moaned looking up into his eyes.

"I'm kind of tired though."

"You'll know tired when I'm done with you." Draco said pushing her to the ground and kissing her chest.

Hermione moaned and arched her body up to Draco. Draco bit her collar bone and placed his hands on her thighs. Slowly he pulled them apart. Hermione moaned breathlessly.

"_Relax_." Draco growled.

"Mmm hmm." She whimpered closing her eyes.

Draco pulled her shirt up over her head and pulled her breasts out of the cups of her bra. Draco laved and kissed them as Hermione ran her hands from his waist up to his shoulders.

Hermione pulled his shirt over his head then grabbed onto his buckle. They switched positions and Draco slid her pants off of her. Hermione unclipped her bra from behind her and slid her panties off.

Draco raised his hips as she slid down his pants with his boxers. She hovered above him then came down swiftly. They both groaned. Without a moments hesitation Hermione began to thrust herself down on him hardly.

She rode him making him shudder slightly. Draco bit his lip watching her breasts bounce above his wanton eyes. He pulled her down on his chest and thrusted up into her as she lay across him, her heavy breasts pressed smoothly against him.

When they came Hermione flung her head back and Draco clenched her buttocks in his hands tightly. The moaned and Hermione rolled off of him to lay beside him.

"No Draco ," she panted breathlessly.

"I made vigorous love to you."

"Again." He said ignoring her sentence to roll on top of her and thrust his hardness back into her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**So they're married and living their lives... until... wait and find out.**

**Review please. I appreciate being added to author alert lists, favorite lists, etc. but they really don't tell me anything other than you're reading. I would appreciate a review from you ;)**


	2. A Not So Welcome Visitor

**A/N: Yes I know it's been a long long while since my last update. I am truly sorry. I have 3 pregnant cousins, one of them went into labor recently, then the next day an aunt died, and now my other pregnant cousin was hospitalized because she was dehydrated so it's been kind of a rocky week. Plus I've had lots of friends over keeping me busy because it's the first week of summer! But I will start posting faster now I promise. Enjoy!**

**Happy Reads!**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Chapter 2

A Not So Welcome Visitor

The next morning Hermione and Draco sat at the dining room table together eating breakfast. Draco was baby feeding Hermione her fruit with his fork when Olga entered the kitchen with Adrian on her shoulder.

"Guud morning Mizzuz and Meester. Zee baby waz cryin for yuu," she said handing Adrian to Hermione.

Hermione took the cooing baby into her arms and held him up to her shoulder patting his back soothingly. Draco smiled watching her.

"Olga... today's you're day off isn't it?" Draco asked turning to her and folding up his copy of the _Daily Prophet_ he'd been reading.

"Yez." She replied.

"Will you be visiting Leo?" Hermione asked smiling up at Olga.

Leo was another squib that Olga had met and had been dating for two months now.

"Yez." She repeated, this time with a slight grin.

"Well enjoy your day," Draco said rising from the table.

"Hermione I have go to run into Diagon Alley and the Ministry for a couple of hours. You'll be alright?"

"Of course. Why do you need to go to the Ministry for?"

"An interview, I made a date with one of the reporters yesterday after the game. I promised I'd come in and answer a few questions for them."

"Its not Rita Skeeter is it?" Hermione asked narrowing her eyes.

"Course not. I'll see you later." He bent down and kissed the top of her head and kissed Adrian's forehead.

"Where iz Ava and Dante?" Olga asked as Draco left the room and apparated to Diagon Alley.

"They stayed with Ginny and Harry last night, they should be home any-"

Suddenly the fireplace roared with green fire and Harry walked out grinning with Dante on his shoulders.

"Hullo!" He cried seeing Hermione, Adrian and Olga.

Hermione and Olga both smiled and nodded at him. Following right after Harry Ginny burst through the green fire holding Ava on her waist. Ava had her head rested on Ginny's shoulder. Both of the children were still in their pajamas and looked sleepy.

"Good morning darling," Hermione said to Dante as Harry plucked him off of his shoulder and put him back onto the ground. He ran towards Hermione and climbed up into her lap.

"I'm tired," he moaned laying his head on Hermione's chest.

Hermione handed Adrian to Harry, then plucked Ava out of Ginny's arms, who looked just as tired as Dante and led them upstairs to their bedroom.

"I'll be right back," she called down the stairs to Harry and Ginny.

Hermione put the children in their beds and almost instantly they passed out. Hermione turned off the light as she left the room. When she came back downstairs Olga was no where to be seen and Ginny was holding Adrian.

"Did Olga leave?" She asked smoothing down her dress.

"Yea, she said she had an appointment. Just like we do." Harry said grinning.

"What kind of an appointment?" Hermione asked sitting back down in her chair.

"We're to see a healer about the baby today," Ginny explained smiling.

"Oh! How wonderful!" Hermione cried excitedly looking up at the pair of them.

"Yes, but we really must be off. Our appointments in five minutes."

Hastily she put Adrian back in Hermione's arms and went to the fireplace with Harry.

"We'll tell you all about it when we get back!" Ginny said just before flooing.

For the rest of the morning Hermione fed Adrian, played with him in the Nursery, then put him down for a nap. Hermione was in the lounge reading a book when there was a loud knock on the door. She left the lounge, walked down the banister to the front door and opened the door.

Opening the door revealed Draco's teammate and the Quidditch Team Captain (since he'd been at Hogwarts,) Marcus Flint. He was grinning at her and had a broomstick, which she guessed he'd flown over on, by his side.

"Marcus," Hermione greeted him.

"Whatever are you doing here?"

"I have a message for you and Draco. Can I come in?"

"Of course," she hastily shuffled out of the way letting him walk through the doorway.

Marcus entered and smiled down at Hermione.

"Draco isn't here now." She explained folding her hands and shutting the door.

He nodded. A silence enveloped the atmosphere.

"Would you like some tea?" She asked awkwardly.

"Sure."

Hermione led him to the lounge and poured another cup of tea while Marcus sat down in a comfy sofa in the massive room. Hermione passes him his tea cup smilng.

"Thank you," he said taking his tea.

"So what is this message?" She asked taking a seat on a couch opposite Marcus.

"Well there is going to be a party this Friday night at my Manor. It's for all the players and their wives or girlfriends. No kids."

Hermione smiled.

"Yes Draco said something about it yesterday. However he said that an owl would be sending us the invitation."

"Well I thought I would deliver the message personally to your pretty self," he winked.

Hermione blushed.

"Where are your children?" Marcus asked looking around the room.

"Asleep, taking their naps." Hermione answered pursing her lips.

He was quiet for a moment then looked up to her and sighed.

"They certainly are lucky to have such a wonderful, _beautiful_ mother like you." He said staring at her with a glint in his eyes.

This hit Hermione particularly hard. She knew that Marcus had had a past marriage. He'd been married to her for a few years and had two sons with his wife. Then suddenly out of the blue his wife divorced him.

Marcus later said that his wife had had an affair and left him in the dumps taking their children with her and her new lover. Hermione watched Marcus's expression turn painful as if he were reliving some unpleasant memories. She wanted to comfort him.

"Hey," she began standing from her seat and walking over to sit next to him.

"I understand that you've had a hard time since your wife left you. But you're always welcome here." She said covering his hand with hers

Marcus looked up at her with sparkling eyes and a tight mouth. Hermione was suddenly hit with the realization of how knee weakening attractive Marcus truly was.

In his Hogwarts day she had thought, not so much, but now he was fully grown. Tall, lean and muscular, he had a very masculine jaw line, light brown hair and light blue eyes that reminded her of pale blue gems.

Marcus suddenly put his hand on her knee. Hermione looked wildly at him.

"It is really hard sometimes Hermione... my wife taking my children and leaving me."

Hermione's eyes widened and filled with sadness for him.

"I'm so sorry for you, if there's anything I could do-"

She put one of her hands on his chest and smiled at him warmly. He stared at her. A silent trance settled over them as they watched one another. His biceps were toned she noticed as he ever so slowly wrapped an arm around Hermione and pulled her closer to him.

Hermione's breath in her throat hitched. She was nearly in his lap now. Hermione stared at him, slowly her gaze fell onto his lips. Suddenly a deep voice growled from the doorway breaking the trance.

"What time will this party be?"

Hermione and Marcus both dropped their hands and jumped in surprise. They looked at the doorway to see Draco standing staring wildly at the pair of them on the couch.

"Hullo Draco!" Marcus said gleefully standing up abandoning Hermione and walking towards Draco.

Draco narrowed his eyes dangerously as Marcus approached him. Marcus put his hand out for Draco to shake. He did not.

"Er... well it starts at ten then mate."

"Right then." Draco hissed.

Marcus grinned and turned on Hermione. She blinked at him from the crouch. He nodded curtly with a pleasant smile.

"See you soon."

He then disapparated.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Draco was still standing in the doorway looking murderously at Hermione. She carefully met his gaze up from the crouch. The silence was unbearable. She stood up and walked towards him.

"Well... how was the Ministry?"

His eyes widened a fraction. She noticed that he was slightly shaking, but made no mention of her observation.

"The kids are upstairs taking their naps-"

Draco moved in on her quickly and she sprang back from him flinching. He pushed her against the wall and caged her in with his huge arms. Her eyes were panic stricken.

"_What was he doing here_?" Draco demanded in a whisper that sounded like he was on the verge of loosing control.

"Marcus came by to tell us about the invitation to the party." She said obediantly.

"Then _why, _pray tell, were you nearly on his lap with your hands on his chest. And why did he have his hands wrapped around you?"

Hermione glared daggers at him. She moved past and away from him. He was scaring her.

"I was not in his lap. And nor were we wrapped around one another like you say."

"You most certainly were." Draco growled walking up behind her.

"I was not! I was only comforting him Draco." She shouted turning around to face him.

"_Comforting him!?_ It appeared that you were about to give him a lap dance Hermione!"

Before she'd comprehended what she was doing she slapped him swiftly across his cheek. Her jaw dropped. Draco jerked his neck at her and grabbed her arm forcefully.

"Ow Draco you're hurting me!"

"Good. That hurt me. However not as bad as seeing you nearly on top of my teammate. Tell me what was happening between the two of you!" He shook her violently.

Hermione jerked free from Draco and gaped at him.

"He was upset because of his divorce and loosing his children! I felt horrible for him! I was merely hugging him and trying to make his worries ease! I was NOT about to _give him a lap dance_ no sooner than he was about to stir my emotions! I love _you_ Draco! Why in Merlins name would you think the exact opposite!?"

She looked like she was about to cry. Draco's face had softened as his wife had let out this unexpected outburst. He quickly went to her and pulled her toward him. He began to lovingly stroke her hair with his hand.

"I'm sorry baby... it's just you didn't see... how it looked. What it looked like to me."

Hermione made a strangled choking sound against his chest and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"I would _never_ do that to you. Or our family." She insisted snuggling against him.

Draco gripped her chocolate locks of hair in his hands and pulled her fiercely against him.

"Oh I you wouldn't. I'm so stupid Hermione... will you forgive me in my ignorance?"

Hermione reached up to grip Draco's cheeks in her hands and pulled him down so that his lips met hers.

"It's already done love." She whispered when they'd pulled apart.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

That night Hermione lay in her bed next to a sound asleep Draco nervosly biting her nails. She hadn't lied to Draco today, she loved, and only loved, Draco... but Flint indeed _had_ stirred something in her. But it was just desire.

It was normal for a tied down married woman to have wanton desires for other unmarried men. As long as she didn't act upon them. It was perfectly normal. Look but don't touch. She sighed snuggling closer against Draco.

She loved him more than anything. Fling was handsome and maybe he did have a little thing for her too but they would never actually subcome to their desire. At least she certainly wouldn't.

She'd just keep an eye on Flint and make sure that there was no funny business. She was more than happy in her present life and so was Draco. She thought.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**All right. Second chapter. Thank you for reading! What do you think? Going well? Yes? No? Lemme know!!**

**:D**

**Press that little go button to leave me a review.**

**ReviewsMotivation/Happy girl**


	3. The Beginning of the End

**A/N: This is a rather short chapter. But there is something big coming up. **

**Happy Reads.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 3

The Beginning of the End

The rest of Draco and Hermione's week passed by smoothly. Draco went to practices, Hermione accompanied by Olga took the children shopping and ran errands. And neither of them mentioned the name Marcus Flint.

Until Thursday evening at dinner. Draco was still in his practice Quidditch robes and he smelled anything, but fresh. Hermione wrinkled her nose all dinner at him. He couldn't change quickly enough because he was so hungry was his excuse.

Dante and Ava however found the whole ordeal very humorous.

"Daddy smells horrid!" Ava exclaimed giggling.

Draco winked at her and leaned towards her.

"All the more reason for Daddy to give you a big hug and kiss!"

"No!" Ava shrieked as Draco pulled her chair closer to his.

He attacked her face with kisses and hugged her tightly to him.

"Ew Daddy you stink so bad! Put me down!" She demanded the latter.

"You are very good at staying in control my darling. You shall be rewarded." He put her back in her seat and then put his slice of cake on her plate.

Ava squealed excitedly at the extra desert she'd been given and immediately began stuffing her face with the chocolate cake Olga had made this evening.

"Oh Draco I wish you wouldn't," Hermione glared at him.

"Now she'll do anything but sleep. Nicely done."

He grinned at her.

"Bad day?"

"Horrible in fact."

"How so?"

"I started my menstral cycle."

"But Hermione!" Draco shouted.

Thursdays were the nights that he always made love to her after Quidditch practice. He said it made him feel even more manly to do it after a hard days work. She rolled her eyes at his _very _manly stupid idea.

"But tonight-"

"I'm well aware. Sorry. But it's been a worse day for me." She reached for Dante's piece of chocolate cake.

Dante gaped at her.

"Well that ruins my evening!" Draco said throwing down his fork onto his plate.

Ava repeated his action with her own fork and crossed her arms over her chest like Draco.

"Sweetie don't copy what your father does."

Ava ignored Hermione and kept the annoyed sneer on her face that also appeared on Draco's.

"But I did buy a dress today for tomorrows party." Hermione said excitedly to Draco.

"What? Oh right."

"Want to know what it looks like? I could go get it." She was very excited.

"No."

Her face fell.

"Why not?"

He smiled at her.

"Because I want it to be a surprise. I don't want to see you until right before we leave tomorrow."

Hermione smiled.

"Fine then. It's only one night I suppose. You do know that we're suppose to wear masks."

"What?" Draco asked spilling wine down his jersey robe.

"Yes it was on the invitation I recieved yesterday. I bought you one today in Diagon Alley."

"He sent a invitation? After he'd already came to tell us face to face."

"Indeed."

"Odd isn't it?"

"Well he didn't mention the masks when he was here."

Draco sighed.

"Well that must be why I suppose." He said returning to his Yorkshire pudding.

Later that evening after dinner Draco stayed up late in his study. He truthfully was not looking forward to this party tomorrow night at Marcus Flint's house. He still had his suspicioins of Flint's intentions with Hermione.

He certainly trusted his wife, but not Flint. Flint could easily lure Hermione if Draco didn't keep a careful watch on him. Flint had had a horrible reputation with women for all of his life. Even with his divorce.

Draco personally though that his story of his wife having a lover was in fact a lie and guessed that the true story was actually vice versa. She'd divorced him because _he'd _had an affair then taken the children with her after she'd left him.

But he wasn't certain. Draco held a crystal glass filled with firewhisky in it. He was tired but didn't feel like moving. His attention was refocused on the door of his study when it slowly crept open and Hermione walked in wearing a red silky chemise.

Draco's eyebrows raised. She smiled at him and shut the door locking it.

"Don't you look very... sultry." He said grinning at her.

Hermione shrugged at him and came to stand next to him.

"One of many I bought for myself today." She grinned.

"Correction. You bought for me I believe."

She gave him a sly look.

"Perhaps."

Then suddenly she lowered herself onto her knees and rested her head in Draco's lap. He groaned and pushed aside her smooth waist length hair off from her back. He bent down to her ear and whispered.

"You're incredibly sexy."

She sighed. Draco could tell she was exhausted. She pulled her head up from his lap and looked up into his eyes. Then she put her hands on his pants buckle and began unfatening them.

"No Hermione." He said removing her hands.

She looked up at him genuienly surprised.

"What is it?"

"Not tonight. You're too tired and you don't want to do it."

He was right. She smiled rising up from the floor.

"True... let's go to bed."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Friday night arrived very quickly. Hermione was in her and Draco's bedroom dressing in her green silk dress while Draco had a drink downstairs waiting for her. Hermione put in her pearl earrings and applied a small amount of lip gloss onto her lips.

She left her bedroom and walked down the hallway to the Nursery. Olga was in a corner bending over Adrian's cradle lulling him to sleep. Dante was on his bed looking at a Quidditch magazine, Ava however was sprawled on the floor with every single doll she owned, and every doll outfit she owned surrounding her.

Hermione carefully crept up behind Ava, trying not to step on the millions of dolls and outfits littered on the floor.

"Boo!" She whispered in Ava's ear.

Ava squealed and jumped up turning around to look at Hermione. Her little jaw dropped.

"Mummy... you look so beautiful!"

Hermione always wore her party dresses for Ava because she always got this reaction from her daughter. Ava looked her mother up and down and smiled gleefully.

"I want a dress like that one Mummy! _Please_."

Hermione laughed.

"Perhaps when you're _older." _Hermione answered.

"Now come it's time to go to sleep."

"But I can't my dolls are going to a party like you and Daddy is!" Ava cried dramatically.

Hermione bent down and picked Ava up into her arms.

"They may go to their party tomorrow. Now it's time to go to sleep."

Hermione carried Ava to her pink bed and laid her softly in it.

"Look, I'm wearing your bracelet." Hermione said showing Ava the white gold bracelet circling her tiny wrist.

The bracelet had been given to Ava by Draco when she was baby. The word 'Darling' had been inscribed in it and Ava always wanted Hermione to wear it when she went to parties. Hermione would simply charm the bracelet to grow to fit her wrist and wear it on such occasions.

"You look beautiful." Ava told Hermione for the second time.

"Thank you my love... you're just a beautiful if not more." Ava smiled happily then closed her eyes almost instantly fluttering into a peaceful sleep.

Olga had just put Adrian to sleep and Dante was under his covers now going to sleep himself. He was more independent than Ava was. Hermione and Olga left the Nursery turning off the light.

"Have a guud time tonight Mizz," Olga said before going to her bedroom across the hall from the Nursery.

Hermione nodded goodbye then walked down the banister to Draco's study. When she entered Draco had his legs propped up on his desk and he was drinking out of the same crystal glass as last night.

He sat up quickly when Hermione entered. He stared at her with wide eyes.

"Hermione what the-"

She stood in front of him in a emerald silk gown that reminded him of her chemise from last night. It was longer however, floor length, but there was a long slash going up to her midthigh on one side of the dress, a generous slit revealed the cleavage of her wealthy breasts and there was a dangerously long cut in the back that hardly covered her tail bone.

The dress fit her shape wholly making her appear like a greek goddess statue. She was wearing Ava's white gold bracelet, pearl tear drop earrings and her hair was done up in a beautiful chignon. Draco cleared his throat.

"No way Hermione Malfoy... No way."

"What's wrong with it?" She asked sadly.

"N_-_n-nothing... just... no you can't wear it."

"If there's nothing wrong then why can't I wear it?"

"Because... Flint is going to be there."

Her face fell.

"Draco... please."

"No I'm very serious," he said rising from his desk and setting down his drink.

"It's too much... he won't be able to contain himself."

"Nothing is going to happen."

"Hermione."

"I'm wearing this. I love it and I feel sexy. You're not my father. I can wear whatever the hell I feel like wearing."

"Change into something else now." He demanded.

"Don't order me around!" She yelled.

"I won't allow my wife to go in an outfit _that_ scampy to a public affair. I won't!"

"Excuse me! You said a moment ago there was nothing wrong with it."

"There isn't!"

"Why are you fussing then?"

"I just can't let you out in that. All the men will want you."

"Maybe I want them to want me." She growled.

Suddenly she disapparated. Draco's jaw dropped. He quickly disapparated after her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Something big is coming up. I swear! **

**Thanks for reading. Review Review Review!!**


	4. What I've Done

**A/N: Hey guys. Third chapter that I've uploaded in one night. Review me please on this. I would very much appreciate it :)**

**I'm going to make the following Chapters longer I swear!**

**Happy Reads!**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Chapter 4

What I've Done

Draco apparated to Flint's manor to find it vastly decorated. His manor was dark and sinful. The house itslef was ebony black. Draco went throught the entrance door and was met by cheers from many of the people inside.

He recognized several of his teammates, a few of their wives or girlfriends and a huge some of people that must've been Ministry of Magic workers. Hermione certainly hadn't overdressed, everyone here was wearing elaborate ball gowns and had formal hairstyles.

Draco walked through the crowd of teammates and Ministry workers searching for Hermione. He found her by the bar speaking with Blaise Zabini. Blaise grinned when he saw Draco.

"Hullo mate! Fancy a drink?"

Draco shook his head.

"Hermione we need to-"

"Blaise dance with me." Hermione said ignoring Draco and pulling Blaise to the dance floor.

Draco glared after them. In that moment he did in fact grab a drink. A firewhisky and downed it. Blaise twirled Hermione and they danced close to one another. Draco felt his blood boiling.

He knew Blaise. And trusted him. But at the moment he did not trust Hermione. He intervened. Blaise had his hand barley on Hermione's waist, he was dancing appropriately with her, but Draco burst through and grabbed Hermione spinning her away with him.

He brought them back towards the bar and glared at her.

"Hermione we really need to talk."

"No."

She walked away stubbornly. He glared after her and grabbed another drink. She went back to Blaise and began dancing with him again. Draco rolled his eyes and turned his back going to find some teammates to talk with.

An hour later Draco had had a few more drinks and was in a corner talking with a Ministry worker and his daughter. The girl was obnoxiously flirting with Draco, but he ignored it trying to stay focused on her father and the newest Quidditch brooms they were discussing.

Hermione was still on the dance floor. Presently with a Ministry worker Draco knew to be named Leonidis. Draco looked up and saw her grind slightly into him. He gritted his teeth. He downed another few drinks.

Later he saw Hermione dancing with another Ministry worker he didn't know and watched as the mans hands lowered to Hermione's bum.

"'S cuse me," Draco growled to the Ministry worker and his daughter.

He left the table and walked towards his wife. He stood behind her and hauled the back of her against the front of him. He was shocked when he felt her grind so provacatively against his groin.

He instantly became hard. He was horrified at her. He could've been _anyone_ and she would've done that. He leaned down and hissed in her ear.

"You're lucky it's only me baby."

She turned around and looked at him disgusted.

"I don't care Draco."

She thrust herself against him making him even harder then moved to his teammate Reeves and grinded herself just as hard on him as she had on Draco. His teammate gripped her hips in his hands and pulled Hermione closer to him.

Draco to angry to speak yanked Hermione back to him and dragged her away from the party and out onto a balcony. They stood staring at one anotherin silence, Hermione fuming.

"Draco I said taht I don't care. You need to leave me alone!"

"You're getting all those guys hopes up in there! They're all wanting to shag you by now, but you seem to have forgotten that you're married! To me! What am I suppose to do?" He shouted his speech slightly slurred.

"You're drunk!" She cried.

"N-no I'm not!"

She huffed exasperated.

"I'm going back in."

She began walking back towards the door that led back to the party when suddenly Draco flung her up against the door and caged her in with his arms.

"No you're not."

"Draco get away from me!"

He pressed his lips down onto hers and gripped her chest in his large hands.

"Let's go home," he suggested trying to bring her closer to him.

Hermione growled and tried to fight free from him.

"No! Let go of me you fool!"

She thrusted him away from her and left in a hurry. Draco glared after her. Then a few moments later followed her back inside. As he walked back in a thought sprung into his intoxicated mind.

Without knowing what he was doing he walked past the dance floor, past the bar and saw the Ministry worker he had been talking with's daughter standing by a wall.

Discreetly he went to her and gave her a leering grin.

"Come with me."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hermione stayed out on the dance floor for the rest of the party and not once did she see Draco. She seemed to have really gotten to him. Good it served him right. He was so infuriating sometimes.

She was only pissing him off to teach him to never do it again. He sure would learn. Hermione finally around two-thirty in the morning left the party without Draco. He was probably already at home waiting for her.

She arrived home however to not find him. He was probably drunk somewhere still at the party. She went to sleep peacefully that night in bed without him, that last peaceful sleep she'd have for a while.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Draco panting heavily slowly let his head lie down on the chest of the soft body under him. The young Ministry workers daughter lay beneath him, her legs were wrapped around his bare waist, his pants were around his ankles, her dress had been hiked up past her stomach and her breasts were bared to his viewing pleasure.

Draco rested his forehead on her chest trying to regain control over his breathing. The girl began running her hands over his blond hair as she too tried to stop panting. Both of their bodies were covered in sweat and their hearts were thundering in the aftermath of their hasty shag.

Draco suddenly groaned miserably into her chest.

"Ahh that was fabulous... you're _amazing_," the girl, who couldn't be older than eighteen, said to Draco.

Draco didn't hear her. He couldn't believe what he'd just done. What he'd just partaken in. He had done the very thing that he was worried Hermione would do. He'd just ruined everything... in just barley five minutes he'd done it too.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**dun Dun DUN! The plot thickens... :)**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. **

**You should have SOMETHING to say about this one..**

**This is the third chapter that I've uploaded in one night!**


	5. Confession

**A/N: Thank you to all of my reviewers! You guys don't know what it means to me! :) **

**This chappy is kinda sort. Sorry I had to end this chap.**

**Happy reads!**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Chapter 5

Confession

Draco entered the Manor at nearly four o'clock in the morning. Violent gusts of wind were throughing heavy sheets of rain against him and the house. He entered sopping wet creating a puddle as soon as he stepped over the threshold.

He colsed the door behind him and quickly cast a warming and drying charm over himself and his clothing. Slowly he paced around the entry room, his heart in his throat.

Like a zombie he crossed the entry room to the sitting room and plopped down onto a cushioned sofa. He buried his face in his hands and quietly began to cry. Crying was something that Draco _never_ did.

Or if he did it was for a serious cause only. His broad shoulders trembled as he sobbed into his massive hands. Hot tears stung his eyes and drizzled down his face.

This was utterly the worst moment of his entire life. Never had he felt this horrible, empty, regretful feeling in all of his twenty something years. That stupid infant of a girl had made him break his marriage vowls. Had drove him to betray all that he loved.

He shook his head. She didn't make him do it. He'd done it willingly. A fresh tidal wave of sobs erupted and he shook madly racking the sobs. He felt so stupid and evil. Hermione was beautiful as ever, sexual and a grown woman that knew how to please him.

He'd given her up in such a short moment and hadn't even considered the outcome of his actions. Horrified at himself he stood up and flung a glass vase across the room, smashing into a wall it shattered loudly.

Not only did Draco know just how much of a hole he'd dug himself into, but_ Hermione._ How could she ever forgive him? He had to tell her... or did he? He regretted it certainly and didn't want to hurt her by it.

So why tell her? Keep it a secret and let himself die on the inside because of it. That's what he deserved. But then he realized that she would continue to love him unconditionally. She would look at him the same as she had for the past five years.

He could never leave her in the dark about something this big. But he didn't want to hurt her. To hell with him and his stupidity. Suddenly a thought in the back of his mind spoke.

_She provoked you to do it._

He blinked and considered the thought. It was true. She had been making him horny as hell all evening, then leaving him, taunting him with other men... she was half to blame. He felt slightly better.

He climbed the stairs to their bedroom miserably. When he entered the bedroom he found her sound asleep peacefullyin the bed. He climbed in beside her and pulled her against him. She sighed and rolled snuggling closer to him.

He suddenly found it very difficult to breathe. Guilt washed over him. He pulled her closer to him still. She moaned quietly snuggling even closer...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When Draco awoke the next morning the bed was empty. He was still dressed in his party outfit from the night before. He changed into some regular clothes and went downstairs to find Hermione feeding Adrian as Olga, Dante and Ava ate their own breakfast.

"Daddy!" Ava squealed as he entered the room.

His heart sank.

She dashed from her chair across the room to him. Jumping into his arms he caught her and pulled her close to his chest.

"I love you Daddy!" She greeted happily.

Draco gulped and tried to control his sudden urge to fall to his knees, cry and begin apologizing profusely to Hermione. Instead he pulled Ava away and set her down.

"Hermione." He said quietly.

Hermione looked up at him tiredly.

"Yes?"

His lips thinned.

"Um... I wonder... could we speak. In private. Olga could you take the children to the park?" He asked anxiously.

Olga exchanged glances with Hermione and nodded. She collected the children and flooed with them to the park. Hermione stood up from her seat.

"You might want to sit down." He commented.

"I'll stand. This is about last evening isn't it?" She asked folding her arms over her bath robe covered chest.

He nodded.

"I have to tell you-"

"How much of a bloody arse you were?"

"Yes I was."

"How ridiculous you acted and how you offended me?"

"Yes. I'm sorry."

"How angry you made me!"

"I'm so sorry Hermione." He said quickly beginning to shake.

Hermione noticed but didn't say anything.

"How much of a prick you made yourself when you accused me of about to sleep with one of your teammates! I would never do that Draco! We established this earlier this week I believe! Why are you so paranoid!?"

"Hermione I'm so sorry, I slept with some one else."

A silence so dense a machete could split it formed and firmed around them. Hermione stared at him with almost a calm face, but her eyes gave her away. They were widened a fraction and inside lay an expression as shocked as if she'd just been struck by lightning.

Draco began to shake hysterically. He was breathing quickly and stared at her with terrified eyes.

"I-I-I..."

"_What_?"

It was not an angry tone. A soft, gentle... hurt tone. He could see in her eyes that inside she was being split apart into two. He wanted to murder himself.

"I'll never forgive myself..." He said panicky.

"_When_?"

Silence.

"WHEN!?"

"Last night." He whispered looking down at the ground.

She unsuccessfuly tried to suppress a cry. The sound tore Draco apart.

"I only did it because... well you provoked me to do it."

Hermione's head slowly rose and she was looking at him with the most murderous gaze he'd ever seen. It scared him.

"_I _provoked _you_ to cheat on _me_?" She said slowly stretching every syllable.

"Y-yes. You drove me crazy... then you went to my teammates-"

"Draco Malfoy you know that I would never sleep with anyone one of them!!" She roared throughing her fruit dish against the wall.

He winced.

"I didn't know that last night Hermione," he began in defense.

"Oh my god Draco! You're actually trying to pend this on ME! The one who loves you! The one who meant her marriage vowls! Who would never break them only tease you! The one who was foolish enough to trust you! To love you! You couldn't control yourself and that is MY FAULT!?"

She hurled another dish, this time at his face. Draco dodged it barely and put up his hands.

"I'm sorry!"

"SORRY!?"

"I wish I hadn't done it! It meant nothing!"

"It meant everything! It meant that you do not love me enough to stay faithful to me! It meant that you would choose a whore over your children! You're own children!"

Draco began to cry.

"No Hermione... it didn't mean anything. I was just so helpless-"

"You should have gone home and wacked off you stupid son-of-a-bitch!"

She was in tears now.

"You bastard! You've ruined everything! And you blame ME!" She was sobbing hysterically.

Helplessly she fell to the floor. Draco ran to her.

"Don't touch me!! Get out! This is over!"

Draco stared down at his wife with tears continuously pouring out of his eyes.

"I never want to see you again!" She screamed.

Draco slowly backed away from her.

"Get out!" She roared.

Draco nodded and apparated immediately. Hermione lay on the floor clutching her stomach as she sobbed hysterically. This morning she learned that she was pregnant.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Draco apparated to Blaise Zabini's house. He told Blaise the entire story with a bottle of firewhisky.

"Draco you dumb fuck!"

Draco's eyes were still swollen and red.

"Ok I'm sorry mate-"

"No you're right. I deserve it. I've just lost my wife. And children. The best things that ever happen to me." Draco mumbled.

He wanted to die.

"Draco you have to make this right."

"She's furious. She hates me."

"Well that's no surprise. But you have to fix this. You and Hermione belong together, mate. You have too long of a history to forget about a girl like that. And you love her. I have an idea. Let her have an affair."

"_What_?" Draco growled sending Blaise a dangerous look.

"Forget it. But if you don't fix this then well mate... she's going to take to another lover."

Draco's eyes widened. Hermione had never had sex with anyone except for Draco. The idea of another man touching her, making love to her made him so angry he couldn't see straight.

"She will not."

"It's not for you to say."

"You're not making this better."

"Why should I make you feel better?"

He had a point. Draco was at the moment the scum of the earth.

"Where will you stay?" Blaise asked.

"Here."

"You will not."

Draco glared.

"Why the blazes not?"

"Arabella doesn't like over night guests," he explained.

Arabella was Blaise's new girlfriend.

"Does she live here?"

"Basically."

"Then my mother's I suppose."

"In France? That far away? What about the kids?"

Draco's heart skipped a beat. He didn't want to think about that. Think that his time with them might be shortened signifigantly if in the future he was to get a divorce.

"I'll just stay at the Leaky Cauldron for now." He decided with a sigh.

"Right. More whisky?"

"Yes. I want to drink myself to death."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Olga I need you to take the children to Narcissa in France."

"Iz everyzing alright Mizz?"

"No. Just do this please. And you may take the week off, with pay."

"You are not right Mizz... what happened?"

Hermione shook her head.

"What did Meester do?" Olga asked motherly.

"I don't want to talk."

"No Mizz, bottling thiz up will not 'elp you at all. Tell me. Now."

Hermione began to cry.

"He was unfaithful."

"Whaa!?"

Hermione began to cry harder.

"Please don't tell anybody! ANYBODY! If word was leaked out to the press-"

"No! No! No Mizz! You will not worry about zat now! You will come with me and take a hot baz. I will put down ze cheeldrin and we will talk. No tears Mizz. Go get your baz ready I will be wiz you soon as posseeble!"

Hermione nodded feebly and walked up to her bathroom to make a hot bath. Olga in a fluster put the children in their pajamas and layed them down for a nap.

"But we're not tired. We've only just woken up." Dante said.

"It does not matter. You will sleep. Or you will be punished."

Olga had never been this stern, or mean with the children before. She left the room turning off the light in her wake. After securing the children she went to Hermione's bathroom to find her in a bubble bath with red puffy eyes.

"Zare zare Mizz it iz alright."

"No it's not!" Hermione said miserably.

"Well it will be. You will see. I will rub your back."

For a few silent moments Olga worked out and released some tense muscles in Hermione's back. A fresh wave of sobs erupted Hermione and she looked over her shoulder at Olga.

"Olga I'm pregnant."

"Wha?"

"Yes. I found out this morning. Right before he told me!"

Olga hugged the back of Hermione.

"Oh Mizz it is a bittersweet day for you... I will stay wiz you and ze baby."

"Thank you," Hermione said gripping Olga's hand tightly.

"You will tell me everyzing. You must let it out. No matter how long it takes."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Review please. Will update soon. Sorry to not leave you with something more exciting.**

**;)**


	6. The Garden

**A/N: The reason it has taken so long to update it because this chapter was deleted TWICE! So I had to keep re-writing it and I never really liked any of the chapters I wrote. (Including this one.) **

**Hopefully you will like it though :) **

**I'm also working on another story soon to be uploaded. (No relation to this story or _Unexpected_.)**

**Hopefully Happy Reads**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Chapter 6

The Garden

It had been three days and Hermione had not heard a word from Draco. At the present she sat quietly at supper, Dante and Ava at either side of her asking her mercilessly the whereabouts of their Daddy.

"Mummy I haven't seen him for so long! Where is Daddy?" Ava pleaded to her mother grabbing onto Hermione's sleeve.

"Ava," Olga said sternly from across the table.

Ava looked at Olga with wide teary eyes, Olga's face remained stern and untouched.

"Your muzzer haz alweady told you zat your fazzer iz away on biznezz, you will do well to stop peztering her," Olga told her with a sharp warning look.

Ava looked reproachful, but nevertheless looked down at her plate and remained silent the rest of dinner. Hermione sighed heavily. This couldn't last much longer, the kids were dying to see Draco and Hermione had a lot to discuss with him.

Suddenly a huge eagle owl flew through an open window in the kitchen with a loud

**_WHOOSH_**

And came to land right beside Hermione on the arm of her chair with a letter strapped to one of its scaly legs. Hermione was surprised by the birds sudden appearance, but instantly knew that the bird and letter attached to it were from Draco.

She reached for the letter and rolled it out into her lap so that she could read the inscription:

_Hermione,_

_I know you are still angry with me, but there is a lot that we have to discuss. Can I come over this evening and talk to you? And see the children? Let me know immediately._

_Love always, _

_Draco._

Hermione snorted and rolled the parchment back up. She glanced at Olga who was watching her patiently.

"Will you watch the children for about an hours time?"

"Of course," she replied nodding.

Hermione mouthed 'Draco' then stood and walked to the drawing room to write a reply. She sat down at the desk and grabbed a nearby quill, dipped it in ink than scribbled:

_Draco,_

_That would be fine. Floo to the drawing room, I'll be there waiting for you._

_Hermione._

She wrapped the letter to the eagle owl, who had flown after her into the drawing room, then sent it out of a nearby open window. She sat down slowly awaiting Draco's arrival.

No more than twenty minutes later Draco made his arrival through the bright emerald flames and walked out onto the rich rug. He spotted Hermione instantly and greeted her with a tiny nod of the head.

Hermione stood from the couch and placed her hands smoothly together. A heavy silence settled around them and they continued to stare at one another without moving.

"So," Draco finally began walking towards a love seat close by.

Hermione cleared her throat.

"We have some... things to discuss." She said.

He nodded in agreement. She sighed taking her seat once more. This was the most awkward meeting she had ever had with him. She felt like Draco was a complete stranger rather than her husband of four years.

She opened her mouth to say something, then closed it. Opened it again and yet again closed it. Draco blinked watching her avidly.

"Err... something you'd like to say?" He asked somewhat breathlessly.

She shrugged and shoving her hands underneath her thighs. He watched her then cleared his throat.

"Look Hermione," Draco said gaining some courage.

"I know that I've made a horrible unforgivable mistake... but I never cared for that girl... I only care for, and love, _you_. I see my mistake as just a minor bump in our lives... we can surely get past it and go on."

Hermione looked at him menacingly.

"You think that do you?"

He could tell by her tone alone that he had said something very wrong.

"Well... yes." He replied quietly.

"So you think that I can forget that this ever happened and go on without a care in the world? That my trust in you will magically be restored? That I'll never lay awake at night wondering what I did to deserve this dishonesty... this betrayl from you?"

Draco gulped.

"I have a very difficult time trying to believe your theory Draco."

"Ok I've said it all wrong. I only meant that I love you, and of course the children, more than anything in this world and that my love for you would keep me firmly in place for the rest of my life."

"Apparently not seeing as you've bloody slept with another woman and broken your marriage vowls when you claimed that you loved me."

"It wasn't like I was having an affair with the girl Hermione. I only slept with her once, and I told you the very next day!"

Hermione squirmed a little bit in her seat.

"Stop it Draco. I don't want to talk about it." She said quietly.

Draco watched her hesitantly.

"Hermione... can you consider giving me a second chance?"

She looked away towards the wall and continued to stare at the wall for the next several minutes. Finally she looked back at him with tear stained cheeks and pulled herself together.

"I think that for the time being you should take the children on weekends... eventually we'll have to tell them the truth. What's really happening... but they aren't ready to hear that. So this weekend. I've told them that you've been away on Quidditch business."

Draco nodded watching her. His heart was being pounded down on with every word she spoke. He knew he deserved the torture though. It was nothing compared to what Hermione must be dealing with. He imagined himself in her place.

He wouldn't be able to hold himself together this good if he'd been the one cheated on. He would be on a rampage yelling and shouting at everything and one. He admired her and wanted to kill himself.

"You should pack a bag with some of your things, but make sure the children don't see you doing it." She told him.

Draco wanted to leap up, run to her and hold her to him so that she could cry out the tears he could tell were longing to come to the surface. But she wouldn't cry in front of him, that he was sure of.

Draco nodded again. Hermione inhaled then exhaled slowly.

"Have you told anybody about... anything?" She asked.

He shook his head.

"Only Blaise."

"I've only told Olga."

He raised an eyebrow.

"You haven't spoke to Ron or Harry?"

She shook her head staring into his eyes. But then quickly looked away from them.

"I suppose you should go and spend some time with the cildren now." She suggested.

Draco wanted to see his three children more than anything in the entire world. But he didn't move, he stayed seated watching Hermione.

"Draco what are you looking at?" She demaned raising her eyes back up to his.

"I just can't stop looking at you." He replied.

"I haven't seen you in three days."

There were more parts of him than just his eyes that had missed her but he knew that was out of the question. He just wanted to watch her and eventually be able to touch or hug her.

"Go." She hissed.

And got up from her chair and left the room. Draco frowned after her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hermione sat in the garden drinking a cup of tea silently. The sun was just setting giving the garden around her the most peaceful presence ever known. But Hermione did not feel that way.

She was overwhelmed and terrified. She had not yet told Draco that she was pregnant, and was confused wondering if she even should tell him. She was only three weeks along, but she was still scared and worried.

Throughout all of her pregnancies she was always a nervous wreck. And this was the first time that Draco wasn't going to be there. Either because she wouldn't tell him or because they would be seperated or divorced.

She shuddered at the thought. She was going to have to tell him eventually. The sun set and darkness captivated the garden, the only light came from the fairies in the garden that she was sure Ava was watching.

Ava loved watching the fairies from her bedroom window. Hermione looked up to the Nursery window and didn't see anybody. She stood and walked slowly down a path to her favorite place in the garden.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After two hours with Dante and Ava Draco's spirits had been lifted signifigantly but he still longed for Hermione. He hadn't seen her once since they'd left the drawing room. He put Dante and Ava to bed, promising that he would see them on Saturday then left the room.

Olga was in the hallway glaring at him. He sighed went to his and Hermione's bedroom and packed a trunk of clothes to take back to the Leaky Cauldron with him.

When he'd finished he knew that he should go to the Leaky Cauldron without further disturbing Hermione. But he couldn't. He left the trunk by the fireplace and went out the back door in search of her.

Malfoy Manor was home to one of the most spectacular gardens in Great Britain. Several fairies lived in the garden and came out at dusk, lighting the paths through the garden and illuminating the plants and flowers making them appear like they were glowing.

Rose bushes outlined the garden, along with orchards and a purple fuzzy plant that giggled whenever you stroked its fine fuzzy leather petals. Draco went up and down the paths looking for Hermione and spotted exactly where he had guessed she would be.

She stood in front of a huge bush of lillies that was planted right beside the pond that was sparkling as fairies glided across the water. Her favorite place. Draco slowly crept up behind her, he was almost certain that she had no idea that he was there, but as sudden as he had the thought,

"Draco."

She said quietly turning around to face him. A lily was stuck in between her hair and her ear. He looked from the flower in her hair to her face thinking how beautiful she looked. He sighed.

"You put the children to bed?" She asked him.

"How did you know?" He asked her moving closer.

She smiled discreetly, turned away from him then said,

"I'm your wife Draco. I know everything."

The horrible thought that she probably wasn't going to stay his wife for much longer hit him and he tried to contain his posture at the unnerving thought, but his shoulders drooped, his eye lids lowered and his head fell limply to the side.

"Hermione," he said very quietly, almost quieter than a whisper.

She turned around to face him and stared at him expectantly. Slowly he moved towards her until the front of his body was nearly flush against the back of hers.

"Hermione... I don't think I can wake up one more morning without you by my side."

The feeling of her petite body this close to him relaxed him. He'd longed for it for almost a week. Hermione made a noise that sounded like she was stifling a sob then she turned around to look up at him.

"Me either."

His heart leaped.

"But... I have to." She continued dreadfully.

"Hermione I'll never be able to forgive myself... but what can I do for you to restore your trust in me? And hopefully be able to forgive me?"

Her eyes fluttered as she watched him above her and she released a throaty breath.

"Give me time." She said quietly.

He nodded eagerly.

"I will... anything more?"

She pursed her lips and shrugged. He hugged her lightly and whispered,

"If anything else ever comes to mind... you tell me."

She shrugged him off with a feeble nod then she walked away from him back into the Manor.

- - -- - - - - - - - - -

**So I hate this chapter, but I hope that readers you enjoyed it... maybe? :(**

**Please let me know**

**I know it's short :(**


	7. Healer Felix

**A/N: Here's another chapter. I'm trying to make this story work. I took too much time off of it and it's hard now. But i will do my best I promise! Please have some faith in me ;)**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Chapter 7

Healer Felix

Hermione decided to stay at home the next day while Olga took all three children into Diagon Alley. She didn't want to run into Draco, but she hoped that the children might so that they would be glad to see their father again.

Hermione however lay in her and Draco's bed snuggled up to Draco's pillow. Unhappy though she was she knew that she had move on and somehow find something fun to do that would improve her mood.

She decided on visiting Ginny, and not telling her about Draco, for that would just ruin her day. Hermione dressed then flooed to the Burrow hoping to find Ginny and Harry eating breakfast with Molly and Arthur.

Her gamble was worth it, Ginny, Harry, Bill and Fleur were all sitting at the table with Arthur as Molly made eggs in the kitchen.

"Hermione!" Mr. Weasley boomed heartily.

Everyone turned around to see Hermione enter the kitchen from the den and smiled at her. She returned the smile to them all then sat down between Ginny and Bill for some food.

"Where's Draco and the kids?" Mrs. Weasley asked transporting some eggs from the frying pan onto Hermione's empty plate.

"Oh they are... visiting Narcissa in France today." She lied.

"That sounds nice, why didn't you go?"

"Well I wanted to visit with Ginny today and perhaps go into Muggle London."

There would be no chance of seeing Draco there.

"Oh Hermione. I'm really sorry but Harry and I need to go to St. Mungos after breakfast, we're going to see a Healer about the baby." Ginny said grinning.

"Oh," Hermione replied before shoveling a forkful of egg into her mouth.

"But you could come with us!" Ginny suggested at hearing Hermione's disappointed tone.

Hermione thought about this. She hadn't wanted to tell Ginny or anyone for that matter about the baby yet and if she went to St. Mungos to hear about Ginny's baby she was certain she wouldn't be able to not tell them.

"I thought you just went though?" Hermione asked buying some time to make her decision.

"Oh we went all right, but we got a horrible Healer. So we're going today to meet with the Healer that delievered all of Mum's kids including me." She said beaming.

Hermione nodded.

"All right then."

"And afterwards after the appointment we can go to Muggle London," Ginny reasured her.

Hermione nodded vaguely.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

An hour later Ginny was hurriedly asking Hermione questions as they waited in the waiting room for the Healer to call them back.

"I am so nervous for contractions you know." Ginny admitted to Hermione sheepishly.

"Olga tought me a spell when I was pregnant with Adrian that reduces the pain exceptionally."

"Oh you must teach me!" Ginny said excitedly.

"Certainly. Also Ginny... there's something that I wanted to tell-"

"POTTER, GINNY!" A plump witch in white shouted across the waiting room.

"That's us!" Ginny said standing up quickly smiling.

Harry and Hermione followed Ginny and the what Hermione guessed was a midwife back through the office until they reached a room.

"Here you go deary, the Healer will be in momentairly." The plump witch in white said.

Hermione entered the room and sat close to Ginny smiling at her. Almost as instantly as the witch had closed the door it burst wide open to reveal a somewhat dishelved looking Healer.

He was very tall and very skinny, he had messy wiry gray and white hair that stuck out from root to end, a pair of magnifing glasses were perched on his nose that gave him slightly the look of Professor Trelwaney from Hogwarts.

He reminded Hermione of a poster she had seen of a famous Muggles Scientist Albert Einstein. The old Wizard Healer beamed down at Ginny.

"Ginny Weasley!" He boomed.

"Well Ginny Potter it is now isn't it." He said taking a glance a Harry.

"I remember the day that you were born!" He said happily.

Then looked at Harry,

"Congratulations are in order sir!" He said grasping Harry's hand firmly.

Harry gave the man an abnormal grin than said,

"Harry Potter." While shaking the Healer's hand.

"Elias Felix!" The Healer responded.

"But you may just call me Healer Felix."

Then he turned away from Harry and looked a Hermione.

"Not a Weasley are you darling?" He asked grinning.

Hermione shook her head.

"Course you aren't! I would remember! This your sister Potter?" Healer Felix asked smiling.

"N-no just a very very close friend to Ginny and I."

"Ah well welcome Miss..."

"Hermione." She supplied.

"Miss Hermione!" He boomed gleefully.

"Well enough of introductions, I would now like to proceed to an exam on the nipper just to make sure that all is well!" He looked to Harry and Ginny for complaints.

They both nodded smiling at him.

"Jolly good!"

He whipped out his wand and chanted something very quickly under his breath that Hermione was unable to catch was he said.

"Baby is small, perhaps too small."

Ginny looked scared. Healer Felix smiled at her.

"Well it's only about a month old isn't it?" He asked happily.

"Y-yes." Replied Ginny.

"Then that's quite alright for the nipper to be as small as about say..."

He did something strange with his wand and chanted another strange spell under his breath.

"The baby is about the side of a pear." He finally said happily.

"Oh... alright." Ginny said staring strangely at him the quickly looking to Harry.

"Would you like to know the sex?" Healer Felix asked.

"Oh yes!" Ginny said quickly.

He used his wand and leisurely ran it up her stomach. A dark blue glow suddenly erupted from the wand.

"A boy!" Healer Felix boomed.

Ginny grinned widely, Hermione smiled being reminded of when a Healer had done that exact spell on her tummy and it glowing blue and telling her and Draco that they were to have a baby boy.

But Harry however looked to most gleeful of them all.

"A boy?" He asked excitedly.

"Yes sir!" Healer Felix said baring his pearl white teeth in a jolly grin.

"Oh boy... a... BOY!" Harry said then grabbed Ginny and kissed her full on the mouth.

Healer Felix smiled warmily, but Hermione felt a sudden pang of jealousy at them and sadness for herself. She quickly tried to push the thought away and smiled graciously at the pair of them.

Harry looked at Hermione grinning wildly and stupidly. He gripped her hand in his and gasped.

"A boy Hermione!"

Any second thoughts Harry might of had of Healer Felix had just been shunned by the new he'd delievered to them.

"Now I would also like to do one another examination today, make a second appointment for about a month from now and then you may go out and celebrate with your friends." Healer Felix said.

"Ok." Harry said getting a grip and controlling his excitedness.

"This last examination will tell me how strong the baby is and give me an accurate date of when his delievery will be," he informed before preforming the exam.

He chanted one last spell this time Hermione caught it,

_"Culimpo!" _

His wand suddenly began giving off all sorts and kinds of colors. Healer Felix watched intently nodding and grunting his understanding every so minute. Then finally told them the results,

"The baby is strong, though a little skinny, he will probably be very tall like the Weasley brothers. He will be born in the early months of December."

Ginny and Harry looked at one another smiling.

"Thank you very much Healer Felix," Ginny said hopping down from the examination table.

"The pleasure is mine dear! Now go have a splendid celebration with your friends! And make an appointment with the witch in the front office for a month from today. Cherio!" With that he left the room.

Hermione had never met a stranger Healer in all of her life. But she liked Healer Felix. He was very likable, although odd. Harry and Ginny made the appointment then they all left St. Mungos.

"We should go and visit Ron and Lavender first!" Harry suggested.

"Or your parents!"

"Harry, I promised Hermione that I would go into London with her after the appointment. We'll have dinner with them all this evening. Would you like to come to dinner tonight Hermione?"

"I can't I'm sorry," she answered thinking of taking the children to the Burrow without Draco.

"Well then we'll spend a few hours in London then I'll meet you back at the Burrow later Harry."

Harry nodded and kissed Ginny before walking off in the other direction.

"Now," began Ginny.

"Now that he's gone. Tell me what's up with you and Draco?" Ginny said with a knowing look.

Hermione looked at her shocked. How did she know, she hadn't given any hints at all-

"Don't look so surprised. I know you, you would never give up the chance to visit Narcissa in France. If that's even where they are?" She eyed Hermione suspiciously.

Hermione released a deep sigh and looked at Ginny pensively.

"Well can we talk about it over a cup of coffee or something?" Hermione suggested.

Ginny nodded,

"I know a great place."

They strode up the street to a small cafe that Ginny went inside of, Hermione following. Once inside they ordered coffee and scones. Ginny watched Hermione expectantly.

"Well you were right," Hermione began.

"They aren't in France. Olga took the children to Diagon Alley and wherever they wanted to go to today... but Draco-"

She broke off.

"What is it Hermione?" Ginny asked placing her arm on Hermione's.

Hermione's eyes were wide and full of tears.

"Ginny I'm pregnant."

Ginny continued to stare at her lamely then suddenly she smiled gleefully,

"Oh Hermione that's wonderful! We'll have our children just about the same time!"

"And Draco cheated on me."

Ginny's jaw fell open.

- - - - - - - - -- - - - - -

**Yes it's short. Sorry.**

**Next chapter I promise.**


	8. Untitled Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys here's another chapter. I'm trying to update faster I reall am! Thanks for sticking with me.**

**REVIEW WHEN YOU'RE DONE!**

**Happy Reads!**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Chapter 8

Untitled (couldn't think of one lol)

Ginny stared at Hermione still as stone with a shocked gaze.

"He _what?_" Ginny spluttered with wide eyes.

Hermione nodded her head softly looking away from Ginny.

"He cheated on me." She was suddenly fighting back tears that she hadn't been aware were surfacing.

"C'mon lets sit down." Ginny said quickly leading Hermione to a table and sitting her down in a chair.

Ginny took her seat across from Hermione and fell silent. It was an awkward silence and neither one of them knew exactly how to break it.

"But... you're pregnant too?" Ginny finally asked.

Hermione nodded miserably.

"Have you spoken to him?"

"No."

"Oh Hermione..." she broke off looking at Hermione sadly.

Then she leaned towards Hermione, who was still trying to fight back tears.

"It's all right Hermione. You're with me, you can say anything."

Ginny fell silent again. Hermione's chest began to heave and rack with sobs.

"What can I do for you?" Ginny asked earnestly putting her hand on top of Hermione's and gripping it.

Hermione miraculously contained a wave of a sob and looked up into Ginny's sparkling blue eyes.

"Oh there isn't anything you can do Gin what's done is done... except maybe..." She said thinking.

"Perhaps you could promise to never betray or leave me?" She asked quietly.

"Of course I won't! I mean of course I will! I mean... oh bother you know what I meant."

Hermione laughed feebly.

"Are you going to divorce him?" Ginny asked seriously.

"I know that I should. But he is sincerely sorry about it and I... don't think that I can go on in life living without him." She said miserably.

"It just hurts me so much Ginny... I was betrayed by the one person that I loved more than anything and trusted more than anyone."

Ginny nodded.

"But you will have to tell him about the baby."

Hermione sighed.

"It's just horrible timing." Hermione scratched her chin sighing again.

A tall black haired witch appeare at their table smiling. Hermione wished she was as happy as this waitress appeared to be.

"Can I get you anything?" She asked them kindly.

"Yes two coffees," Ginny answered then looked back to Hermione.

"If you did get a divorce it couldn't go over well. With all the press for Draco and what not."

Hermione had not considered this. But Ginny was very right. A quiet clean divorce from a world renowned Quidditch player would be impossible. And Dante and Ava did not need that kind of publicity at their age.

Divorce would only be suitable if Hermione was given no other choice. The witch returned to their table with two steaming coffee mugs and placed them on the table.

Hermione pulled hers to her and traced the outline of the brim of the cup with her index finger. Ginny watched her every move then reached out to Hermione's hand once again.

"You're very upset about this, I would think you a nutter if you weren't. How are you managing? Is Olga helping... where is he staying?"

Hermione sighed and Ginny quickly shook her head.

"Too many questions I'm sorry. I just want to make sure that you're doing and feeling as best as possible in this situation."

Hermione looked at her gratefully.

"Thanks Ginny and I don't mind answering your questions. I've got to talk and let it all out."

Ginny nodded her head in agreement.

"Start at the beginning," Ginny said.

Hermione recited the entire story to Ginny and when she had finished Ginny was left with a piercing glance.

"What is he? A seventeen year old with raging hormones that he can't control?" Ginny demanded.

"He was drunk like I said." Hermione replied.

Ginny nodded but rolled her eyes.

"I think that he is a down right stupid bloke to do that. Such a stupid way to jeopardize your love and trust for him. You should not let him off of the hook easily if you don't divorce his ass."

Hermione's face tensed.

"I certainly will not let him off easy. But I have to think of the children. They are too young to be disturbed by this and I honestly just don't want them to suspect that anything is amiss."

Ginny nodded.

"Yes, but make sure that you don't hurt yourself by protecting them."

"I'm their mother. It's my duty that they come before myself."

"Hermione," Ginny said leaning in close to her.

"I know that Draco has betrayed you and is quite frankly the scum of the earth for what he did. But you and I both know that you cannot manage three children and another one coming all on your own. Even with the Manor and Olga you couldn't do it. And Draco loves you very much, everyone can tell and knows it. It will be a painful healing process, but you and Draco are strong enough to rise above this and come out all right. It might take a while though."

Hermione was quite stunned. She sounded exactly like Draco had the other night in the drawing room and garden. But every word of it was true. She still loved Draco desperately no matter how damaged she felt and she knew that she could not raise four children, four _Malfoy _children without Draco.

She nodded peering up to Ginny.

"You are absoluetly right Ginny..."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Draco hovered some fifty or sixty feet in the air, his eyes avidly searching the Quidditch stadium for the golden snitch. Quidditch Practice today had drug on well past the usual four hours of practice. They were pushing six hours.

Draco had already caught the snitch eleven times and just wanted to go to his room in the Leaky Cauldron and collapse on the moth eaten bed and sleep.

"Alright team!" Flint suddenly shouted catching all the players attention.

"Huddle up!"

All seven players flew from their positions to Flint in the center of the field.

"Good practice lads, the Cannons don't stand a chance!" Flint said.

The team all exchanged nods and grunts of agreement.

"Practice tomorrow and we play Saturday. See you lot in the morning."

With that the team all flew down to the earth and dismounted their broomsicks. Draco followed the team across the pitch towards the changing rooms to shower.

After he had showered and dressed Flint walked up behind him and clapped a hand on the back of his shoulder. Draco jerked around to face him.

"That was some excellent flying tonight Malfoy." He said staring into Draco's eyes intently.

"Thanks Flint."

"Lets go and have a firewhisky!" Flint suggested eagerly.

Draco shrugged.

"Nah I don't think I should."

"What? Got to get home to the Mrs. and the kids?"

Draco wished that was his reason.

"Well I won't keep you out late, just one at the Leaky Cauldron eh?"

Draco growled gruffly and nodded. He and Flint then disapparated. Then landed firmly on the stone floor of the Leaky Cauldron. There were several people in the pub, but they were all separated leaving plenty of room to move around.

Flint walked up to the bar, Draco right behind him and ordered two firewhiskies from Tom the bartender. Tom nodded and pulled out two dusty glasses and filled them to the brim with whisky.

"Cheers," Flint said handing Draco's glass to him.

Draco nodded a little then swung his head back pouring the drink down his throat. Flint downed his in one long unbeliable chug. Draco was amazed, he hadn't been able to do that since he was seventeen or eighteen.

"How is your family Malfoy?" Flint asked ordering another drink.

Draco's heart sank. He would've told him his delima, but Flint was not the kind of person one would tell personal things to. And it had been at Flint's own house that Draco had cheated on Hermione. So he merely shrugged and nodded.

"We're fine."

"Really?" Flint asked with a glimer in his eyes.

Draco looked at him curiously.

_"Yes_. And what do you mean by 'really'?" He asked dangerously.

A wide grin spread across Flint's thin lips.

"It just seemed that at my party last week that you and Hermione had some sort of... argument?"

Draco tried to remain calm_. Did Flint know? _

"No we didn't." Draco insisted downing his whisky and ordering another one quickly.

"Well did you have fun at my party then?" Flint asked his eyes still holding a knowing glint.

"Yes it was great fun Flint." Draco bit out.

Flint continued to watch Draco carefully.

"How come you've never invited me over for supper at your house?" He suddenly asked Draco.

This caught Draco off guard.

"What?" He asked increduously.

"Well I mean I am a single lad and your teammate. It would be appropriate for you and your wife to invite me over one night for dinner."

"I uhh-"

"When would be a good time for you and Hermione?"

"Flint you're being-"

"Tomorrow after Quidditch practice?" Flint said quickly ignoring Draco's splutterings.

"Flint-"

"Right then mate I'll see you at practice tomorrow and go home with you afterwards." He smiled at Draco broadly then disapparted leaving Draco utterly dumbstruck.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hermione had just tucked Dante and Ava to bed when Draco's eagle owl flew into the room with a rolled up piece of parchment tied to one of its legs. Hermione unravelled and read it.

_Hermione,_

_We need to talk as soon as you get this or first thing in the morning. Send me an owl back._

_Love, _

_Draco_

Hermione's eyebrows rose. What had happened that made him have to talk to her so urgently. _He hasn't found out that I'm pregnant has he?_ The thought fearfully and her stomache dropped.

Hermione wrote down a reply quickly:

_Floo to the drawing room. I'll be there waiting._

_Hermione._

Several minutes later Draco emerged from the fireplace and emerald flames. Hermione was standing by the side of the mantel and looked up at Draco questionably.

"What is it?" She asked quickly.

He dusted off his robes and looked down at her.

"Uhh well... like I said it could've waited until morning, but-"

"Just tell me!" She shouted.

Draco looked at her a little taken aback.

"Well I was just having a drink with Flint after practice and he's sort of... invited himself over for dinner here tomorrow evening." He said.

Hermione's looked at him unhappily.

"What?"

"Yes, I tried to say no, but he... wouldn't shut up and I didn't get to say it in the end. So he's planning on coming tomorrow."

"You haven't told him about our... complications have you?" She asked.

He shook his head and she released a sigh of relief.

"Well... ok... I suppose we have no choice, that's fine then."

Draco looked at her horrified.

"Hermione that bloody well is not fine!"

"Well what should I do? Send and owl saying no, I doubt it would stop him."

"Point taken," he said moodily.

"I just think... bad timing." He said slowly.

She nodded in agreement.

"I don't like the idea of pretending we're together in front of others." Hermione admitted.

"But Hermione... we have to... until we are... divorced."

Silence thickened around the room.

"Draco..."

"Yes?"

"I don't think that I want a divorce." She said quietly.

His eyes widened.

"What? Really?"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean that you're forgiven or aloud to come back home yet." She said stiffly and quickly.

"Yet?" He asked with a gleeful grin.

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Sorry."

"Right, well I suppose that we'll just have to deal with Flint tomorrow. The two of you be here by six o'clock." She said briskly.

He nodded then turned his back on her walking back to the fireplace to floo back to the Leaky Cauldron. Hermione remained in the room standing stiffly after he had gone. Suddenly a sharp pain pinched her insides and she hobbled over to the couch desperately.

She groaned as she felt another searing ache spread throughout her. Her eyes were clenched closed tightly and she gripped the sofa so tightly that her knuckles turned white. Then just as suddenly as the pain had come it vanished.

Hermione released an enormous breath and opened her eyes. Her vision was fuzzy and bright spots lay in her line of vision. She shook her head and stood up from the couch limply.

Perhaps she should see a Healer tomorrow? She climbed the staircase up to her bedroom slowly and fell asleep the instant that her face hit the soft pillow.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next day Hermione was a bit on edge. She had decided to see a Healer and she had Flint and Draco coming over for dinner tonight. Presently she was riding the Muggle subway to London on her way to St. Mungos.

Half a hour later Hermione was sitting patiently in the ward waiting for the plump witch to call her back.

"MALFOY, HERMIONE!" The woman shouted appearing from behind a door.

Hermione rose from her seat and followed the plump witch back to a room. She didn't need to wait long at all, Healer Felix strode into the room almost the at the exact instant that the witch had closed to door.

"Hermione! I remember you! In here yesterday with Weasley!"

Hermione smiled shyly.

"Yes sir."

"Why the devil didn't you tell me that you were pregnant?" He asked with a genuine smile gracing his lips.

"Well I uhh... I only just found out and I only came because I had some serious internal pains this morning." She said.

The smile on Healer Felix's face vanished.

"Oh dear... well you can't be far along then can you?" He asked turning serious.

"About two or three weeks." She said.

He nodded.

"Well let me have a look and have you undergo my examination then?"

Hermione nodded and laid flat on her back. Healer Felix took his wand and ran it up pelvis. He nodded and grunted a few times then looked at her sternly.

"Are you sure that you are even pregnant?" He asked her.

Hermione's eyes widened.

"Well I... I mean I'm pretty sure," she said breathlessly.

"Did you take a test by using your wand?" He asked her.

"No a Muggle pregnancy test."

"Ah," he said.

"Those things prove to be inacurate several times over, let me preform a test with my wand. It is one hundred percent acurate."

Hermione nodded and leaned back onto her back. He used his wand and muttered:

_"Incoxigo!"_

A variety of pastel colors glowed from within Hermione's womb.

"Well you certainly are," he said.

"But then your exam I am having a difficult time with. You said you had severe pains last night?"

"Yes searing aches... I couldn't stand up."

He raised his eyebrows and bit the inside of his cheek.

"Are you any good at potion brewing Hermione?"

She nodded.

"Farily well."

"I am going to give you a recipe and I want you to brew it each morning and take it every day for two weeks."

"Well what exactly is wrong with me?" She asked slightly frightened.

"Well... unfortunately I believe that you are at a high risk of miscarring."

She paled.

"What?"

"Don't be too worried. It is just more likely for you to then say Ginny. It's not terribly serious, but the potion will just help to insure that you and the baby grow stronger. If you taket he potion for two weeks then you'll have no problems after that. Have you had any other children?"

"Three."

He nodded.

"It is more common with women who have had two or more children."

"Do you remember if Molly Weasley ever have any problems like this when she had all her kids?" Hermione asked.

He nodded.

"Her last two. Ginny and..."

"Ron."

"Right." He said grinning.

"Friendly with him are you?"

"My other best friend." She said smiling.

"Right then after two weeks of taking the potion I want you to come back in and I'll give you a proper examination. And to let you know that while taking the potion you may suffer more aches and pains. Don't be alarmed it's normal and will be at its worst the last week. You should clear your plans for the next two weeks."

"With the potion have that serious of an affect on me?" Hermione asked shocked.

He nodded.

"But in the end it will be worth it, you'll have a healthy child."

She smiled and stood up from the hospital bed.

"Well thank you."

"My pleasure. Now let me get the recipe for you, you ought to go shopping in Diagon Alley soon as you leave here to buy two weeks worth of the ingredients for it."

Hermione nodded and he swept out the door only to return in less than a minute with a piece of parchment.

"Take it easy and floo or owl me if you have any problems."

"Thank you," she said nodding then left the ward.

Hermione boarded the Muggle subway once again and came up to the Leaky Cauldron. She entered the pub and went straight to the back of it where the brick wall magically transfigured to lead her into Diagon Alley.

Hermione stopped at two shops to buy ingredients for her potion, bought three new books in Flourish and Blotts, then paid a visit to Fred and George at their store _Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. _

"Alright Hermione?" Fred or George (she wasn't sure) asked her when she entered the shop.

"Fine, you?" Hermione asnwered grinning.

"Come to buy something for Draco then have you?"

"No I just came in to say hello, but I might as well buy something for Dante."

"What'll it be?" Fred or George asked enthusiastically.

"Just get me the newest thing on the market that a little boy would adore."

"Righto!" He said and disappeared behind a curtain to the back of the store.

He reappeared several minutes later with a small forest green package.

"Here you are Hermione. No it's on me." He said as she went to pay for it.

"Thanks. _Which one are you_?" She asked embarrassed.

He laughed.

"I'm George."

She smiled.

"Sorry I still can't be too sure. How's Cho?" She asked.

"She's alright, visiting her mum in Italy at the moment, but she'll be back end of this week."

"She go to tell her mum that she got engaged to you?" Hermione asked him smiling.

"Nah, she owled her the evening that I did, her mum's just apparently taken ill and Cho wanted to make sure all was ok."

"Well that was lovely of her." Hermione said.

"Would of gone meself but I had to stay behind to watch after the shop. What you got in the other bags?" He asked eyeing them.

"Oh just some ingrediants for a potion and some books."

"Did I need to ask?" He said smiling shrewdly.

It was true Hermione had not changed much since Hogwarts. She was still an avid bookworm and was always buying any new books that she had never heard of.

"What is this thing?" She asked him holding up the green package.

He grinned at her a cunningly as a fox.

"A lovely toy for your dear son." He answered.

"You fraud." She said.

"I'll just look at it once I get home then shall I?"

"Probably safer there I reckon," he said shrugging.

"Right it was good seeing you. I'll be seeing you later."

"Bye!" George called after her as she walked out the store.

Hermione flooed home from the Leaky Cauldron to find that it was nearly five o'clock. She shrieked. She had only about an hour to make dinner for Flint and Draco.

She ran up to her bedroom, deposited her shopping bags on the bed and rushed back downstairs. Olga was sitting on a couch in the drawing room with Dante and Ava playing on the carpet by her heals as she lulled Adrian to sleep.

"Evening Mizzuz," she said.

"Thank you for watching the children today," she said walking over to pick up Adrian.

"It iz my job... and I enjoy it," she added smiling warmly.

Hermione returned a warm smile.

"Well I'm terribly sorry that I forgot to mention, but Draco and Flint will be here at six o'clock for supper."

"I alweady know. Meester sent me an owl zis morning after yoo left."

Hermione sighed relieved.

"I have beef stu cooking in zee kitchen," she said.

"I'll help you with it," Hermione said.

"I need to talk to you anyway."

Dante and Ava played in hallway outside the kitchen and Hermione transfigured a plate into a crib and settled a fast asleep Adrian in it. Then she went to help Olga finish dinner.

"What iz it you 'anted to tell me?" Olga asked throwing some herbs into the beef stu.

"Well I know that I told you that I only went to run some errands today, well I actually went to go see a Healer at St. Mungos."

Olga raised an eyebrow.

"Iz everyzing alright?" She asked Hermione.

"Well I had a sharp pain last nigh and I was worried, that's why I went, and the Healer informed me that I am at high risk of having a miscarrige."

Olga dropped the spoon into the pot that she had been stirring the beef stu with.

"_Whaa_?"

"Yes, but the Healer prescribed a potion to me that I have to take for the next two weeks starting tomorrow and then he says that I will be perfectly fine and continue on with a normal pregnancy."

"Oh my." Olg a said.

"Is he sure?" She asked.

"He's a professional," Hermione answered.

"But he says that I'll be in a lot of pain, that it's perfectely normal affect of the potion, but I will be in pain particularly the last week of taking the potion. I hate to ask, but I think that the children might need to go to France to see Narcissa the last week."

"Or go with Draco." Olga said.

"No." Said Hermione.

"They would know that something is going on between us. They would speculate why we're living separately. Besides he's staying at the Leaky Cauldron."

"Ah... well I will make zis potion for you every morning."

"Thank you Olga."

"Just spend as much time with zee childreen as you can thiz first week, they mizz you very much."

Hermione felt a pang of guilt. She had been ignoring the children for almost two weeks, ever since the morning Draco told her that he cheated on her. Olga was right, she needed to spend as much time with them as possible so as not to worry them.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

**Ok so what do you think? **

**Review REVIEW! :D**


	9. Emergency

**A/N: Hey guys sorry that it took me a while on this one, I've been also working on another story that I will be posting either soon or when this story is wrapped up.**

**REVIEW WHEN YOU'RE DONE! THANKS FOR STICKING WITH ME!! :D**

**Happy Reads!**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Chapter 9

Six o'clock rolled around very quickly and Hermione went upstairs to change into something more presentable right after she and Olga had set the dining room table. She changed into a halter neck hunter green dress and put her hair back in a sleek long ponytail.

She put Dante in an some nice pants and a collar shirt and Ava in some lovely lavender toddler robes. Then all came downstairs to find Olga waiting at the bottom step.

"They're already here, in zee dining room." She whispered to Hermione.

"Thank you."

She led the children into the dining room and they both gasped at the sight of him and ran to Draco.

"DADDY!" Ava screamed running and climbing up into Draco's lap.

Dante hurried after her. Flint stood up from his seat and walked over to Hermione.

"Evening Hermione, you look ravishing."

"Thank you Flint," she said uncomfortably.

Flint offered his arm to her. She tucked her hand in the crook of his elbow and he led her to sit down next to him and diagonal from Draco.

"Merlin Draco, you're children are happy to see you. You would think that you haven't been living here." Flint said slyly.

Draco stared at him then looked at Hermione for a heart beat. She looked just as uncomfortable as Draco did.

"Right then, dinner," Hermione said.

Olga immediately swept through the kitchen door and into the dining room with a serving plater grasped in front of her. There were three large bowls and two small bowls on the platter; all were filled to the brim with steaming hot beef stu.

"Eat up everybody," Olga said smiling graciously at them all.

Then she turned and left the room. Flint picked up his spoon and began shoveling the bowl's contents into his mouth.

"Good practice today boys?" Hermione asked trying to sound casual.

"Bloody good." Flint answered.

"Cannons don't stand a chance tomorrow."

"Dad! Can we come to your match tomorrow?" Dante asked happily.

Draco looked at Hermione. She nodded feebly.

"Course you can and are son."

A wide grin swept across Dante's face.

"Oh Dante," Hermione said wiping her mouth with her napkin.

"I forgot, I got you something today in Diagon Alley. It's from Uncle Fred and George." She said pulling out her wand.

She murmured:

_"Accio!" _

And suddenly the forest green package came zooming through the air, into the room and landed right in front of Dante. He looked at it happily and tore it open. The paper revealed a cansiter that was red and had a large bold question mark on it.

"What is it mum?" Dante asked looking up at Hermione.

"I dunno, George said that it would be more safe to open it here at home rather than in the shop." She said.

"Go on then, open it," Draco said looking very curiously at it, Flint was too.

Dante pulled open the cover on the canister; something huge, black and cloud like sprung from the canister instantly. Ava and Hermione both screamed shrilly and Draco grabbed Dante pulling him to him in means to shield him.

The black cloud rolled around in midair slowly and eerily. Then suddenly it took the huge form of a monsterous dangerous looking dragon. Ava screamed again and Draco grabbed her pulling her to him also.

Flint grabbed Hermione and pulled her close towards him. The dragon looked at them all and opened its huge wide jaws, roared and then looked like it was about to spray fire down on them.

At this point everybody was screaming and Olga had burst into the room from the kitchen. She looked up at the dragon and fainted. The dragon opened its mouth wide again, then suddenly it exploded into red sparks with a loud:

_BOOM_

and all that was left was a tiny glowing fairy that red in the face angry with her arms crossed over her chest. Everyone stared at it with wide eyes of shock. Then suddenly Flint erupted in an enormous laugh and Ava burst into tears.

"Th-that was s-s-so s-s-scary!" She wailed.

Hermione jumped up from her seat and ran to her. She picked Ava up and held her tightly against her.

"There there baby, it's alright. Shhh you're alright." Ava was trembling against Hermione.

"You want to go to bed?" She asked Ava.

Ava nodded and let out another wail of sobs and tears.

"That was awesome!" Dante suddenly yelled.

Hermione turned around to look at him with horrified eyes.

"Draco, will you watch him?" She asked.

He nodded, he had a small smile on his lips too now. Suddenly she noticed Olga lying passed out on the dining room floor.

"Draco! Quick! Help Olga!"

Everyone turned around and saw her lying motionless on the floor. Draco's eyes widened and he scrambled quickly over to help her. Hermione turned her back on them and carried Ava up to the Nursery where Adrian was already asleep.

When Hermione lay Ava down on her bed she found that Ava was already asleep. Hermione brushed the angel soft hairs on Ava's head then turned and retreated back downstairs. Olga was awake and standing although looking pale.

"You alright?" Hermione asked her.

"I... I... dreamed that I saw a dragon!" She said breathless.

"Oh no you did see one." Hermione said.

Olga's eyes widened.

"It was only a fairy though see," Hermione said pointing to the fairy that was back inside of the red canister Dante was holding.

Olga sighed deeply in relief. Fairies were well known to transfigure into things whenever they felt very strong emotions. This particulary fairy seemed to have felt very angry about being caught and trapped in a small canister.

"Dante go and put her outside in the garden." Hermione said to her son.

"But mum! That was so cool-"

"Go." Hermione said sharply.

Dante walked away sadly to the back yard to deposit the fairy.

"Right well uhh... suppose I'll bring dessert out now." Olga said then disappeared back behind the kitchen door.

Everybody took their seats again and Dante came scrambling back into the room with the canister now empty. Olga walked out with four individual small chocolate cakes and chocolate drizzle.

"Here you are." She said placing them onto the table.

Nobody said anything for the next few minutes for they were all eagerley eating their dessert. Flint and Draco finished theirs first.

"Well that was delicious," Flint said wiping his mouth with his napkin.

"Thank you for having me over tonight Hermione." He said.

She nodded at him politely as she chewed her chocolate cake.

"Dante it's time for bed," Draco said as he wiped his face.

"But Dad!"

"No way. Up to bed now. C'mon son I'll take you up there."

Draco stood from his seat, Dante slid his chair back as well.

"Nigh mummy." He said sadly as Draco picked him up and went up stairs to put him to bed.

"Well." Flint said looking at Hermione.

"Uhh would you like some tea? Coffee?"

"Coffee." He answered.

"Alright, I'll have Olga make some. You can go to the drawing room, I'll be there in a moment."

Flint nodded, pushed his chair back and left the dining hall. Hermione went back into the kitchen prepared two coffees, one for Flint, one for Draco, and a cup of tea for herself.

When she entered the drawing room with the tray of beverages on it Flint was in there alone. Hermione was surprised that Draco had not returned from the Nursery yet.

With a warming smile she crossed the room, handed Flint his cup,

"Thank you." He muttered before sipping it cautiously.

"I put a cooling spell on it," she said before taking her seat beside him on the love seat.

Flint took a long swig then put the cup down onto the coffee table.

"So you expect that you'll win the match tomorrow?" Hermione asked him.

He smiled.

"As long as we have Draco."

"Well he's not going anywhere," she muttered.

"Yes and thank Merlin for it."

"Oh _shit_," Hermione cursed.

Her tea had spilled down her dress and leg when she had been pulling it away from her lips.

"Here," Flint said producing a hanky from the inside of his robes.

Hermione made a move to swipe it and pat herself off, but Flint pulled it away from her grasp.

"Allow me," he said cunningly.

Hermione's brows furrowed. She had spilt the tea right across her chest and thighs.

"Umm it's alright I can."

She said making another move to get the hanky. Flint once again moved it away from her grasp.

"No no. Allow me, it would give me pleasure."

Hermione's eyes widened. Flint was coming across very sexually and demanding. He suddenly placed the cotton right above the top of her breasts and patted very lightly. He moved down and grazed her breasts.

She wanted to stop him, but she was frozen and her throat had suddenly gone very dry. Flint suddenly, and clearly intentionally fondled her left breast.

"Wait stop-"

"Shh." He said moving in towards her.

Hermione jumped from the sofa.

"You need to leave." She said quickly.

Flint stood too, she thought that he was going to leave, but suddenly his hand gripped the inside of her thigh under her dress.

"Flint!" She screamed putting her hands on his shoulders trying to push him away.

He gripped her inner thigh tighter and his hand traveled dangerously upward. Then suddenly his hand was gone. As fast as he had touched her his hand had jerked away and Hermione's eyes registered that he was on the ground frozen stiff.

Hermione gasped. She turned around and saw Draco standing in the doorway, his wand out in front of him pointed at Flint and his eyes alive blazing murderously. He said nothing to her.

The swiftly and angrily he strode across the room, grabbed Flint by the scruff and unstupefied him. Flint was looking up at him terrified. Draco dug his wand into Flint's throat.

"Don't ever _touch _or even _think_ about her again. _Get outta my house!_" He growled and flung Flint away from him.

Flint glared at Draco.

"Well at least I got her to scream my name eh?"

Draco made a rushing move at him as if to attack him and Hermione gasped. Flint quickly jumped into the fire and flooed away. Draco turned and looked at Hermione. He grabbed Flint's coffee off of the coffee table and hurled it at the fire place in which Flint had just flooed.

Then surprisingly Draco dropped to his knees. Hermione watched him slightly frightened. Draco just knelt there silently for a few minutes. Then he looked at Hermione, stood back up and walked over to her.

"Hermione are you ok? He didn't hurt you... that bad did he?"

"No no I'm fine," she said suddenly fighting tears.

"I... I told you baby that I didn't trust him and that I knew he had the hots for you." He said placing his hand on Hermione's cheek.

She nodded.

"I know... I didn't believe you... I'm so sorry."

Suddenly they both grabbed onto one another desperately. Draco released a breathy gasp of longing and Hermione let out a shuddering sob. They held onto one another for an eternity it felt like. But eventually they broke free.

Neither one of them knew how much time had passed. Hermione sighed closing her eyes.

"You... you should go Draco."

"No Hermione I want to stay." He said moving towards her and gripping her tightly.

"In case he were to come back-"

"He wouldn't... I'll see you tomorrow though... at the Quidditch match."

"No I don't want you to come." He said.

"He'll be there and I don't-"

"Ok I won't. But Dante is coming."

"I'll pick him up tomorrow morning."

"O-ok." Hermione said weakly.

"Ok you should go now." She said for the second time.

Draco stared at her for another moment then kissed her forehead. He turned and walked to the fireplace and flooed to the Leaky Cauldron.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When Hermione awoke the next morning Draco had already picked Dante up and Olga had brought Hermione's potion to her in bed.

"Here you are Mizz," she said laying the bright green potion in front of Hermione.

"Thank you so much Olga," Hermione said.

"It is alright... Mizz Ava wants to go to zee park today. She 'ants you to take 'er." She finished looking pointedly at Hermione.

Hermione nodded quickly.

"I'll take her as soon as I dress and breakfast. Can you have her ready then?"

"Absolutely Mizz," Olga said then left the bedroom.

Half an hour later Hermione descended down to the bottom of the stairs to find Ava waiting with Olga in a pretty sundress.

"Darling you look so beautiful," Hermione said to Ava.

"So do you mummy!" Ava replied.

"Shall we?" Hermione said.

Ava nodded eagerley making Hermione grin.

"You coming with Olga?"

"No Mizz I 'ave much to do today and you and your daughter need sum time togezer."

"Alright then," Hermione said before taking Ava's hand and disapparating them to the park.

The wizarding park was just outside of Diagon Alley. This Saturday afternoon the childrens playground was packed. Several witches had brought their children, many of them Hermione knew, and there were several young children playing on the swings, fun bars, and sliding down the magical water slide that you didn't get wet on.

Ava squealed with delight when upon reaching the playground. She tore away from Hermione's side and ran to the magical water slide without another word. Hermione smiled after her then went to sit down with some of the other mums.

Padma Patil was there, or Padma Finnegan she was now with her and Seamus's two children. Padma had been reading a copy of the Daily Prophet when she looked up and saw Hermione approaching. She smiled and waved her over.

"Hello Hermione," she greeted happily.

"Morning Padma." Hermione said sitting down next to her.

"Dante and Ava here today?" Padma asked folding her Daily Prophet up.

"Ava is, Dante is at the Quidditch match with Draco today." Hermione explained.

"Ah yes Seamus is there as well today. Why didn't you go?"

"Oh... it gets boring after a while... besides I went to every single Quidditch game when I was at Hogwarts, thats enough for a life time for me."

Padma grinned remembering that Hermione had always hated Quidditch and only had gone to support Harry and Ron.

"Anything interesting in the Prophet?" Hermione asked.

"No... just some rubbish about troll and goblin rights."

"How is Seamus?"

"Alright... he's been rather busy at Gringotts though. How is Draco?"

Hermione forced a smile.

"He's fine."

The two girls sat in a thick silence for the next minute. Hermione surveyed the playground, though she had been there hundreds of times before. About an hour later many mum's and children, including Padma and her children were clearing out.

"Ava," Hermione called.

Ava swepted down the slide and ran to Hermione.

"Yes mummy!"

"About we go and get some lunch?"

Ava nodded putting her hands on her belly.

"My tummy has been rumbling."

"Lets go then," Hermione picked her up, said goodbye to a few of the other mums and began walking back up the street towards Diagon Alley.

Hermione chose a cafe that was kid friendly for them to dine at. The two spent almost two hours eating, talking and playing. When they had finished Ava wanted to go shopping.

"Alright love, where do you want to go?"

They duo spent the new few hours shopping buying several new articles of clothing, two new pairs of dress robes, some sweets for the house and a few gag gifts from Fred and George's store.

When they arrived home at dinner time Dante was already at home upstairs playing in the Nursery. Hermione sent Ava up there also and went into the kitchen in search of Olga. Her speculations her correct, Olga was in the kitchen making dinner.

"Good evening Mizz," Olga said sprinkling some spice on a large piece of roast beef.

"Evenig Olga," Hermione replied summoning a butterbeer.

"Did you 'ave a guud day Mizz?"

"Lovely... Draco brought Dante over after the match?" Hermione asked.

"Yes about 'alf an hour ago. He won his match today and zen he took Dante out for lunch, then zay went flying in zee park."

Hermione was surpised that she had missed them.

"Well that's nice," she said trying to think past Draco.

"Dinner is ready," Olga said looking at Hermione.

"Oh already?"

Olga nodded.

"I'll go get the kids then..."

"Adrian was just put down, I already fed him."

"Thank you."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was nearly four o'clock in the morning when Hermione woke up with a start. This wasn't unusual nowadays. The rest of the week had past by smoothly, but since the beginning of the new week Hermione would wake up at all hours of night with searing pains.

She only had to take the potion for five more days, but the pain she continued to have in the early hours of each morning were so inscruciatingly painful that she just wanted to stop taking the potion each morning.

But that would mean that she could miscarry easily and that they baby might have problems. She wished that Draco was there. To awake to go back to sleep Hermione rose from the bed and walked outside of the bedroom to make a cup of tea down stairs.

She was walking down the staircase when once again the searing pain, more painful than any other than she had had before rippled throughout her being. She grasped the railing of the staircase firmly and doubled over.

She shrieked and screamed and tried to stand back up. She lost balance on the tip of the stair, suddenly before she knew it she was rolling down the stairs, her neck jerking and the stairs smacking her head.

Sharp pains pinched and poked her each step she fell against until she hit the landing of the staircase and rolled out onto the cool marble floor in a heap. She screamed again, the pain ripping her body in two. Suddenly there were quickened footsteps by her side.

"Mizz!" Olga's anxious voice screamed.

"I must take you to St. Mungos!"

-- - - -- - - - - -- - - - -

**DUN DUN DUN**

**Hmmm... what'll happen?**

**Kindly press go and review ;)**


	10. Happily Ever After

**A/N: Hey guys sorry that it took me a while on this one, I've been also working on another story that I will be posting either soon or when this story is wrapped up.**

**REVIEW WHEN YOU'RE DONE! THANKS FOR STICKING WITH ME!! :D**

**Thanks to: **x-PoisonousKisses-x  
you're the best!

**Happy Reads!**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Chapter 10

Happily Ever After

Draco was woken up abruptly from loud piercing poundings on his wooden door. He sat up in his moth eaten bed rubbing his eyelids. _Who the devil is that at this time of night? _He thought grumpily getting out of bed and crossing the bedroom to the door.

When he opened the door Tom, the bartender and Inn keeper, was standing looking skeptical as if wondering if he should be here. He didn't say anything immediately, he stood silently. Draco growled.

"_Yes?"_

"Ahem... uh well there is a young lady here to see you."

Draco's eyes widened and his eyebrows lifted.

"Who?"

"Oh I didn't ask her name."

"What does she look like?" Draco asked supposing that it was Hermione.

Though why wouldn't Hermione just come straight up?

"She's uh tall, dark red hair... pretty."

Draco growled, this woman did not sound like Hermione.

"What does she want with me?"

"She says that she has to talk to you about something. Something serious."

Draco's eyes suddenely widened even more. That Ministry worker's daughter had resembeld exactly like what Tom had just described. He was suddenly choked up.

"Uhh could you ask her her name then come back and tell me it?" Draco asked.

"She says that it's a matter of life and death sir." Tome said quickly.

Draco growled.

"Fine. Take me to her."

Tom led the way down the staircase to the pub. It was nearly empty only two witches sat by the bar and by the fire sat... Olga. Draco nearly jumped back in surprise. _What on earth was she doing here at this hour?_

_"_She's the one over by the-"

"I see her." Draco said crossing the pub to her.

Olga stood up from her chair and looked at Draco sadly. Suddenly his mood changed. Something was wrong. He could sense it. Then he noticed that Olga had tear stained eyes and cheeks and that she was shuddering.

"Olga what it is?" He asked highly alarmed at this point.

"Meester... it-it's Mizz-Mizzez..."

Draco's eyes widened.

"Hermione!?"

She nodded.

"What happened?" His mind instantly went to Flint.

"She-she fell down ze stairs and is hurt 'ary badly. She's at S-S-St. Mungo's... you 'ave to come."

"Right now. Lets go."

He jumped into the fire and roared:

"ST. MUNGOS!"

When he walked out of the fire into the white waiting room he waited for Olga anxiously to floo. She came right after him and quickly led him up to the sixth floor.

They walked into a clinic and Olga surged down the hallway until they came to a room that Hermione was not in, but Draco's three children and a man with dirty blond hair.

"Where is she?" Draco demanded irratably.

"They took her back and they'll be back as soon as they know something." The man answered.

"Who are you?" Draco roared at the man.

"I'm-"

"This iz Leo, my boyfriend. I asked him to watch zee kids while I went and woke you."

Draco growled in frustration. All three children were asleep.

"What do they know?" Draco demanded.

"Who?" Leo asked.

"The children!"

"They just think that we are here because Mizz has a bad tummy ache."

"My children are not stupid enough to believe that." Draco growled.

"Meester, please sit down and take some deep breaths-"

"When did they take her back?"

"Twenty minutes ago." Olga answered.

"TWENTY MINUTES AGO!?" Draco shouted.

Leo and Olga both flinched.

"Why didn't you come and get me before that!? So I could have seen her before she went back?" He yelled at Olga.

"Don't you dare yell at her. She had to bring Hermione and the three kids here, wait with Hermione, then wait for me to come over to watch your children for you before she could wake you up and bring you here."

"You could've owled me!" Draco yelled.

"A letter wouldn't have woken you up." Olga said.

"Why didn't you send this guy to wake me up then?" He shouted pointing at Leo.

"Because you don't know him and I zought you would 'ant me to tell yuu! Meester can you just be grateful that I brought your wife and children here and watched them all succesfully?" Olga yelled back.

Dante and Ava had stirred awake and were watching Draco frightfully. Draco noticed them watching and suddenly wanted to kick himself. He slowly lowered down to sit on a chair and exhaled deeply.

Ava looked more terrified than he had ever seen her before. Dante too looked the scaredest he had ever been in his life.

"I... I'm sorry Olga." He suddenly said his neck drooping down and putting his face into his hands.

Ava got down from the chair she had been laying in, cautiously she walked over to Draco. She put her hand on top of his knee and looked up at his hand shielded face. Then with her baby hands she pulled his hands away from his face.

He was crying, tears were rolling down his alabaster cheeks. Ava climbled up into his lap and put her head against his warm heart beating chest. Draco wrapped his arms around her fully and embraced her tightly.

Ava closed her eyes and made a sweet purring sound that said she was safe. Dante too, suddenly ran over from his chair and jumped into Draco's lap.

"Are you scared Dad?" He asked Draco.

"Yes son... and worried."

The three hugged each other tightly missing Hermione. There was a light tap on the door and Draco looked up to see a Healer watching them with a smile.

"You are Draco Malfoy are you not?"

Draco stood up putting Ava and Dante in Olga's arms.

"Yes I am."

"Follow me." The Healer said.

Draco followed the man outside the door and into the hallway. When the Healer turned around Draco expected him to tell him something utterley horrible. Instead he smiled and said the most unexpected thing Draco coud've imagined.

"She and the baby are both fine."

Draco's heart skipped a beat. He stared at the Healer like he was some disgusting blemish you couldn't look away from for a long time then said.

"B-baby?"

"Yes... she and the baby are both fine. She suffered no injuries... just pain from that potion. And she'll have to continue taking that potion every morning for the next five days."

Draco was too stunned to speak.

"Baby? Potion? What?"

"Would you like to see her?" The Healer asked ignoring his questions.

"Yes!" Draco said.

The Healer walked further down the hallway until they came up to a bright orange door and walked behind it. Hermione was in the first room on the right laying in a bed on her side.

Draco walked into the room and the Healer shut the door. Hermione sat up, her eyes connected with Draco's and widened. Draco stared at her face then slowly moved down to her belly. Hermione saw him do this and knew that he now was aware.

"Is it true?" He asked her breathlessly.

"Are you really pregnant?"

Hermione was silent then she slowly nodded,

"Yes."

Draco felt happiness surge through him.

"And you're taking some potion daily for this? Why?"

"I went to a Healer and he told me that I was at a high risk of miscarring... so I take the potion every morning for two weeks and then the baby and I will be cured."

Draco took this in and was slightly even more overwhelmed.

"When did you find out?"

Was his next question and he took a few steps closer to her while he waited for her to answer him. Hermione began to tear up and mumbled:

"I took a test before breakfast the morning after Flint's party. I was going to tell you right after breakfast and right after we made up..."

A heavy weight of guilt punctured Draco through the chest ruthlessly. He gave a mere quiet gasp at his idiocy.

"Oh Hermione," he walked to her bed and hauled her into his arms.

Hermione fell against him and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly.

"I'm so sorry Hermione... but I'm so happy to... for the baby... and because you're ok... you feel ok?"

"I'm fine," she sobbed gripping him tighter.

"And I love you so much too." She mumbled into his chest.

They looked up at one another and their lips met in a much needed soundless kiss. Draco picked her up fully from the bed and she wrapped her legs around him. Draco deepened the kiss, she groaned, he ran his hands down her body and he groaned.

"Draco I want you to come home... I'm so scared. I've been taking this potion and I'm always in pain and I'm scared and can't manage without you... and now cause I'm pregnant I'm so horny and emotional and I miss you and I can't live without you and I-"

"Shh." He murmured.

"But Draco I'm so-"

"Its alright now love... lets just go home."

Hermione nodded and buried her face back into his chest.

- - - - - - - - - -

Draco went home that evening and stayed home for the next following weeks. The Quidditch season was becoming more intense and therefore called for more Quidditch practices. Draco hated this because he had to see Flint more than he would have liked.

"Hermione," he said one day before leaving for practice.

"Yes?"

"I think that I want this to be my last season of Quidditch."

"What! You've only played two seasons!"

"Well with the Bullets I meant." He said quickly.

"Oh... well... I think that would be... perfect."

"I think so too... I just can't stand to look at Flint."

"But if you were to join another team than you would have to play against him." Hermione said.

"Wouldn't that be kind of-"

"Perfect. Because I hate the bloke and I would be motivated to play better." Draco said realizing this.

"Well... yes," Hermione said.

"I think you're right."

"Well I think that's what's going to happen... but I have to go to practice now love."

He bent down and kissed the top of Hermione's head and rubbed her belly. She smiled.

"Go." She muttered.

"See you at dinner."

Hermione had a date to meet Ginny that day in Muggle London for lunch with the kids. She dressed herself in a nice flowing dress, the children in Muggle clothes and put Adrian in his Muggle stroller.

They met Ginny at a cafe on the corner of a street. Ginny was delighted to see the children and entertained them while Hermione fed Adrian.

"You know that I am going to have a baby just like you two?"

Ginny asked the twins. Their mouths fell open.

"We're not babies!" Dante claimed.

Ginny smiled,

"But you're little aren't you?"

"No I'm a big girl," Ava said as if Ginny were a stupid person.

Ginny smiled and looked at Hermione who was grinning also. Adrian hiccuped and Hermione looked back at him quickly and wiped up his baby food covered face.

"Your mummy is going to have a baby too," Ginny told Dante and Ava.

"Yes!" Ava screamed causing many people in the cafe to look at her.

"Mummy told us yesterday! It's going to be a little sister like me!" Ava said.

"No it's not Ava." Dante said.

"It'll be another little brother like me."

"No it isn't!" Ava hissed.

Dante stuck his tongue out at her, she stuck hers out at right back at him. Hermione and Ginny ignored them.

"So Draco moved back in for good then?" Ginny asked in a hushed voice.

"Yea," Hermione nodded.

"I needed him while I was pregnant, but thank Merlin I finally finished taking that potion... it was horrible. The most horrible utter pain that I've ever been in." She said somberly.

Ginny began stirring her drink around in its cup with her straw. She looked distracted.

"What is it Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"Something happen?"

"No... not really... well I mean yes, but it's just that for the first time I'm actually... worried about having a kid. I mean... it is a huge dea."

Hermione chuckled.

"There are days," she said looking at her three children.

"And ummm... what if I ever did something wrong and they would end up dysfunctional for the rest of their lives or what if Harry... did what Draco did."

Hermione looked up at her.

"Harry would never do that."

"You would say the same about Draco before he did."

Hermoine didn't exactly know how to take this.

"Ginny the only person that you can trust without doubt is yourself. Your loved ones, the ones that you trust, are the hardest ones to judge."

Ginny thought about this and nodded.

"I'm just worried."

"Don't be. There is a 0.00001 chance that Harry would ever do that. He and Draco are very different."

They spent the rest of lunch discussing baby plans and entertaining the kids. After lunch Ginny took the kids except Adrian with her to spend the night.

"We'll bring them back tomorrow afternoon!" Ginny called.

Hermione nodded and waved to them as she crossed the street with Adrian. When she came home the house was empty, Olga was still out with Leo and probably wouldn't be returning until tomorrow night or Monday.

Hermione took Adrian out back to the garden where the fairies swarmed them, all looking at Adrian. Hermione carried him through the garden as she admired its beauty.

At a quarter to seven Hermione fed the baby and put him down to sleep. She went downstairs in her pajamas to read a book and wait for Draco to get home so they could eat dinner together.

Hermione was in the library curled up on one of the sofas reading her book avidly when the two doors to the library were flung open to reveal Draco standing tall and broad. She grinned and snapped her book closed.

He crossed the marble floor to her and smiled down at her. She stood up from the couch and was suddenly embraced by him and lifted up off of the ground into his arms, wedding style. Hermione squealed.

"How did I know you'd be here love?" He said deeply.

Hermione chuckled and began kissing his neck. Draco groaned and gripped her petite body tighter in his hands. Hermione kissed down to his collar bone, up to his jaw line then smack dab on the lips.

Draco groaned heavily and flipped her in the air so that her chest was against him and her legs were wrapped around his waist. They were kissing heavily now.

"Where-where's the-the kids?" He groaned through kisses.

"G-Ginny and... ugh... H-H-Harry's... hmmm..." she moaned as he kissed down her throat to her chest.

"Floor. Now." She growled against his mouth.

Draco fell to his knees and Hermione pushed him backward so that he was laying flat and she was straddling him. Draco grinned up at her.

"I like where you're going with this."

Hermione pulled off her slinky pajama shirt to reveal a lacy bra covering her breasts. Draco groaned and gripped her hips with his large hands.

"Mmmm... you smell so good baby... why?"

"I sh-showered after Quidditch..."

"You should _always_ show for now on." She said with a wink.

"Anything for you love."

"Alright then make passionate love to me." She said.

"Gladly," he grumbled with a grin before reaching down to yank off her matching slinky pajama shorts.

"Pants baby," she groaned as she slid off her panties.

Draco reached down and in a frenzy unbuckled his pants. When successfully undone he whipped the pants down along with his snitch covered boxers. Hermione leaned down onto him pushing his shirt up along his chest.

He thrust up, she went down and they were one. Hermione moaned gratefully as he rocked his hips up into her. Draco groaned when she caught his pace and moved with him down onto him. He watched her from above him and leaned up to kiss her.

Hermione took control over the kiss. She clutched one hand around the back of his neck and plunged her tongue deep into his mouth. Draco's hands run up her back then down to her buttocks where he squeezed.

Hermione gasped and pulled out of the kiss. Draco suddenly took control, he flipped them over so that he was between her thighs penetrating her to the very core. Hermione gasped again and ran her hands up his chest, over his shoulders and down his now slippery back.

He pushed hard into her, she cried his name, he did it again and she sunk her nails into his back. He growled exciting her further. Right when she was overpowered by an earth shattering orgasm he silenced her lips with his own.

Later they lay beside one another on the floor of the library in the aftermath panting. Hermione regained control of her breathing and rolled onto her side to stare at Draco. He looked sideways at her.

"I'm starving." She said.

He laughed.

"What?" She asked sitting up.

"Nothing... it's just... that's not what I had expected you to say. I would have expected, 'that was brilliant' or 'again' or something along those lines love."

She chuckled standing up from the floor. She was completely nude, save her lacy black bra.

"You are an ego centric bastard you know."

He stood up as well and shuffled to her.

"But you love."

She nodded.

"I do... very much."

They kissed deeply then ran to the kitchen, in their undergarments, to eat the left overs from dinner Olga had made last night. After dinner the pair checked on Adrian then went to their bedroom.

They were up until nearly four am making up for some lost time in the bed. Hermione lay across Draco's chest sweaty and panting as Draco smoked a cigar and stroked her hair.

"You are so trashy with that thing," she said rising up and looking at his cigar.

"It relaxes me... wanna puff?"

"No thank you. And you will never smoke in front of our children." She added in a motherly tone.

Draco rolled his eyes and dragged her back to him.

"Another round love?" He asked hopefully.

"Draco its four... I'm going to sleep."

"Awww Hermione-"

"Four am Draco!" She hissed.

He looked put out and sadly put out his stogy.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next afternoon Draco left for practice and Harry and Ginny returned Dante and Ava.

"I rode Uncle Harry's broomstick mum!" Dante said pulling and yanking on her skirt wildly.

"Really? That's lovely." She gave a sharp look at Harry who mildly shrugged, but looked slightly fearful.

"Gin's told me the new Hermione." Harry said grinning.

"Congratulations." He said hugging her.

Hermione snuggled up to Harry and smiled.

"Yea... there'll be four of them running around this place pretty soon. Imagine that, what fun. But you'll be having one of your own running around too soon." She said promptly.

Harry grinned.

"Have you chosen a name?" Hermione asked them.

"Well... we both like James a lot."

Hermione looked directly at Harry and a broad grin spread across her face.

"Oh that's lovely Harry just like your dad."

He nodded.

"Have you picked a fourth name?" Ginny asked her.

"Well I don't know the sex yet, but for a girl I like... Abigail or Audrey. For a boy... possibly we'll follow your foot steps and name him Draco?" Hermione said.

"When will you find out if it's a boy or a girl?"

"My next appointment I suppose." Hermione guessed.

"That's wonderful, but I ought to be off now, I've got to get to work, the kids were great by the way." Ginny said hugging Hermione.

"Thank you for taking them Gin," Hermione replied.

"It was no biggy. Harry are you staying here?" Ginny asked him.

He looked at Hermione who nodded.

"Yea I'll see you back home after you get off work." He kissed her then watched her floo waving goodbye.

"Lets have some tea," Hermione suggested.

"Excellent."

An hour later Harry and Hermione sat in the drawing room, all three children playing on the floor, as they talked about their old days at Hogwarts laughing wildly.

"I can't believe you and Cho had a thing. It was very... unexpected. I never would have guessed her to be your type." Hermione said sipping her tea.

"She was pretty and she's beautiful still... but Ginny I love much more." He said smiling.

"And Ron and Lavender, sixth year. Do you remember that?" Hermione said laughing hysterically.

"And they've ended up together through it all... it's a shock." She continued.

Harry laughed.

"I do remember, she sent a him a large ugly necklace fore Christmas that said 'sweetheart' if I remember correctely."

"I remember it too!" Hermione squealed.

"That hideous chain necklace yes!"

"I wonder if he still wears it for her?" Harry wondered aloud.

Hermione broke out in hysterical fits of laughter.

"Oh Harry thanks for staying, we haven't talked in so long." She said snuggling up to him.

Harry smiled wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Yea... times flown by hasn't it." He mumbled.

"Seems like yesterday you were a little girl reading books in the library any chance you got. Now you're a mum of three and one on the way... I simply can't believe it."

Hermione sighed.

"I hope that I have another girl. Draco's got two boys, I want two girls... are you happy that you're having a boy?" She asked looking upside down at him.

"I'm thrilled it's a boy, remember at St. Mungos... I lost control a bit."

She laughed remembering.

"You had good reason Harry. Every man wants a son I think."

He nodded.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry left after an early dinner and Draco came home earlier than usual that night. He swept into the dining room while they were all eating looking flustered. Hermione rose up from her chair and pecked his lips.

"Welcome hom... baby what is it?"

"Ughh just Flint... he's a real son-of-"

"_Shh_!" She hissed hurriedly.

"_Children_."

Draco shut his mouth quickly then laughed. Hermione looked taken aback by him.

"What is so funny?"

"Aww nothing... you just make my day by doing little sweet things like that." He replied grinning.

Her face softened and she hugged him.

"We'll talk about it later, now come eat."

Later that evening in bed Draco explained the situation to Hermione.

"They want to up my salary to a ten million galleons more a season." He told her.

She furrowed her eyebrows.

"Why?"

"Because I think Flint got a hint that I wanted this to be my last season and he doesn't want to loose me."

"Well Draco we don't need that money, we're filthy rich even without you playing Quidditch."

"I know, I don't care about that money. I just wonder are they making me this offer because they want me to stay... or does Flint want me to stay because of something else... like you."

Her eyes widened.

"Oh I see."

"I didn't mean to upset you," he said quickly.

"No you didn't we have to talk about this seriously." She took a deep breath.

"I don't want you to play another seaon with Flint. Case closed."

He nodded firmly.

"I agree."

"Then why is this such a big deal?" She asked standing up from the bed and walking across the room to stand in front of him.

"I'm just angry because I think he's trying to use me to get to you. And it makes me both angry and sick to the stomach.

"Are you ok since he... that night?" He asked her seriously.

She nodded.

"It's ok Draco... it wouldn't have been though if you hadn't been there."

She hugged him tightly. Draco felt some tears well up and sting his eyes at the thought.

- - - - - - -

**:) Like? Not like? Inform me **

**BTW I need some help with ending this story... I'm really not sure how to do it now. I had an idea/plan but I forgot it and I'm just a little worried now so... if you have a plan let me know!**

**I'm happy that I finally put Draco back into this story more.**

**And I hope you enjoyed this. **

**Review!**


	11. Baby

**A/N: Ok so this is the last chapter. And it sucks. Sorry. I'm uploading another story TODAY though. And I will do my best to not let it spin out of control like this story did.**

**I'm sorry it took me forever to upload this... ecspecially something as BADDD as this. Forgive me. Not my best work. It's very very short.**

**Happy Reads (if possible)**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Chapter 11

Baby

Three weeks later after Draco's team's last Quidditch match Draco went to the Ministry of Magic to the department of Magical Games & Sports and resigned.

He hadn't decided what he would do now that he had quit. Several Quidditch teams would make offers for him to be their Seeker, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to play.

Hermione was going to be having their fourth child. Maybe he ought to stay home with her & the children to make it easier for her & to become the family man that his father never had been.

He spoke to Hermione about it one evening after the children had been put to bed & they were drinking tea in the drawing room.

"Draco, you're a fabulous father. I don't want you to quit the game that you love to become a stay at home dad. You see the children all the time, they've never said anything about missing you or noticing your absence except when we were spearated."

Hermione told him.

"Well maybe for just a few years then... until I decide what I want to do."

Hermione shrugged.

"I appreciate how you want to be there for me Draco."

He smiled at before taking a sip from his coffee cup.

"We have a Healer appointment tomorrow."

Hermione told him a few minutes later.

"We're going to be able to find out the sex of the baby if we want to."

She continued to inform him. Draco looked excited.

"I really hope that we have another girl Hermione."

He said chuckling. Hermione grinned broadly at him.

"So do I, but don't jinx us by saying it."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next morning the Malfoy family left the Manor & went to St. Mungos Hospital. Draco, carrying Adrian & leading the way to the maternity ward.

Hermione was able to come back to a room immediately & was consolted by Healer Felix within minutes time.

"Good morning! An excellent excellent morning indeed! Who are these four?" He asked Hermione beaming.

"My husband, Draco & our three children: Dante, Ava & Adrian." She said pointing to each child.

"Delighted! Nice to meet you three & you too Draco," Healer Felix said shaking Draco's hand warmly.

"Now today you will just be having a check up & then if you want I can tell you the sex of your unborn child."

"We do want to know." Hermione said nodding.

He smiled.

"Right then, first off have you finished your potion?"

"Yes."

"Have you been expierencing any other complications?" He asked seriously taking a seat.

"No."

"Do you feel alright."

She grinned & looked at Draco.

"Never better."

Healer Felix nodded with a soft smile. Then he took out his wand.

"Let me just make sure that everything is alright then," he waved his wand around her stomach several times.

Purple, blue & pink colors all ignited from the tip of his wand at one point or another & he gave an occasional grunt or grumble.

"It seems that everything is all in order & healthy. And I know the sex of the child."

"What is it?" Draco asked quickly, speaking for the first time since they had arrived.

"A girl. A healthy baby girl." He said smiling.

Draco & Hermione looked at one another grinning.

"Excellent. Perfect."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Eight months later:

Hermione sat in the maternity ward holding a pink bundle of blankets close to her chest. A small baby girl lay staring up at her mother with wide eyes.

Draco sat at the edge of the bed holding Ava so that she could peer at her new baby sister, Dante too was looking on in awe.

In the corner of the room sat Mrs. Wealsey holding Adrian with Mr. Weasley by her side. Ron sat on the other side of Mrs. Weasley.

Harry & Ginny sat on the other side of Hermione's hospital bed, with their own baby boy, James Albus, in Ginny's arms. And next to Ginny sat Blaise Zabini smiling broadly.

"Have you decided what to name her?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

Hermione had just given birth nearly two or three hours ago.

Hermione looked at Draco expectantly.

"What do you think love?" She asked him.

Draco thought for a moment.

"I like Mira." Hermione said looking back at the baby girls face.

Draco smiled.

"I like it too."

Everyone around them broke into smiles as well.

"Mira Narcissa Malfoy?" Hermione said.

"Perfect." Draco agreed.

- - - - - - - - - - -

**The End.**

**I hate it.**

**Kill me ughrrrr.**

**Look for my new story that i've been working on: **

**'All About Us'**

**Will be up TODAY!**


End file.
